


Mon Petit Soleil

by buggyboykevin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anorexia, Bipolar Disorder, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Bulimia, Character Study, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Choking, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Rape, Rape Recovery, Romance, Sadism, Slow Burn, Toxic Relationship, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggyboykevin/pseuds/buggyboykevin
Summary: It has been 4 months now since his mother wasn't with them anymore. The first nights were the worst. The fear, the tears, the anger, the sadness, the denial, everything was boiling up in him. How could this happen? A moment ago everything was fine and in the next it all fell apart.His father was never really the person to show affection and he was used to that but after Emilie's death, when they needed each other the most, his father completely isolated himself, leaving Adrien helpless and alone in an empty house.He had lost his wife, the boy had lost his mother, they were both frustrated and sad.He cried himself to sleep or just couldn't sleep at all. His father never checked on him and when he wanted to talk he was quick to reject him. Adrien felt broken and alone. One day though, the boy started to notice his bedroom door open...An alternative universe storyline - no superheroes, no powers, no kwamis
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! We started as a roleplay, but later it changed to us writing without focusing on characters and creating a more complex story. There are two people working on this fanfiction, that's why we refer to ourselves this way. We have quite a passion for dark fiction.  
> No amounts of therapy will ever make this fanfic ok.

He would stay in his office for days. Walk around or just stand in place, looking at the giant painting on the wall.

At first, he thought there was nothing else that would ever satisfy him. Nothing else he should care about, since nothing made him happy anymore.

He tried to save her. He worked hard, just to be left with disappointment.

All of his attempts failed. All of his struggles didn't pay off. He thought nothing would fill up the gap he had in him, the black hole in his guts. But… He was still there, with him, close to him. Even if Gabriel created this huge distance between them, he saw his little face all over this goddamn house. The boy lost the only parent that was able to show him fondness and understanding. He was crushed and lost. And he needed someone to be there for him, but his screams were never heard.

Everytime the man looked at him, all the memories from his past were coming back at the speed of light. Memories of all his terrible decisions, it was hurting his head. Everytime he touched his hand, he felt that warmth he was always lacking.

He wasn't able to hold it anymore, the agony was too unbearable. He had nothing to lose, at least that's what he thought.

It wasn't hope either. The pain... It uncovered something in his mind, something that was there for years. It opened a place that should have stayed closed, he tried so hard to close it, to fight it. 

But she was gone and she took all of his self control with her.

"Adrien..." he said, while standing in his son's door. He opened it slowly with his shaky hand. It was dark inside and he didn't want the lights to be on. He wasn't ready to look him in the eyes, not in this state.

It has been 4 months now since his mother wasn't with them anymore. The first nights were the worst. The fear, the tears, the anger, the sadness, the denial, everything was boiling up in him. How could this happen? A moment ago everything was fine and in the next it all fell apart. 

His father was never really the person to show affection and he was used to that but after Emilie's death, when they needed each other the most, his father completely isolated himself, leaving Adrien helpless and alone in an empty house.

He had lost his wife, the boy had lost his mother, they were both frustrated and sad.

He cried himself to sleep or just couldn't sleep at all. His father never checked on him and when he wanted to talk he was quick to reject him. Adrien felt broken and alone. One day though, the boy started to notice his bedroom door open.

He knew it was his father's doing. He expected him to say something, anything but… Those words he desperately needed to hear never came. His dad opened the door, stood there for a few seconds and left again.

For other kids this behavior would feel weird and creepy but Adrien appreciated the little gesture. He knew his father was bad with words and only this was enough for him. 

This night, Gabriel opened the door again but it was different than usual. He actually talked to him this time.

"F...Father is that you?" the boy asked quietly. 

Gabriel didn't respond but Adrien noticed that he came closer. 

"Father why aren't you turning the lights on?" the boy wondered.

He didn't want to say anything. The boy's voice was distracting him. He wanted to fully sink into his horrid fantasy, without thinking much about reality and consequences. His son was important, but he stopped being the most important.

He moved closer to the boy's bed. The bed he bought him himself. His shadow was entirely covering his son's body, hiding him away from the only light illuminating the room. He felt the boy's distress, but he couldn't care less. 

He banded over and slowly forced his hands beneath Adrien's back. One of his knees found its way on the mattress between the boy's legs. The man put his whole body weight on his son, while holding him in a solid grip.

He closed his eyes, placing his chin on his head.

"Father, what are you do-" he couldn't finish his phrase. 

He felt Gabriel’s hands pinning him down, and the air was pressed out of his lungs from the man laying on top of him. Adrien didn't know how to react at all. His father had never done this before. He panicked, he felt weirded out and scared, but he didn't know why. 

"Father, you are hurting me, it's hard to breathe" the boy asked but the man didn't ease his grip. 

He felt frustrated. Why was his father doing this? After weeks of nothing suddenly this? Something seemed wrong but he didn't understand. Even though he was uncomfortable, his brain could only come up with one though. 

"Father is probably miserable, just like me… He is searching comfort, it's unfair not to appreciate this"

The boy relaxed a little but he still felt concerned. Was this a hug? His father's hands started to reach places that made the boy uncomfortable but he didn't resist the touches. They felt weird but after weeks of neglect, also comforting and warm.

He couldn't hear anything in this state. He closed his eyes and shut down all the voices inside of his brain that were telling him this was weird and unnecessary, that he would scare his son away. He knew he wouldn't lose him. He couldn't. He was his only hope, only cure for his damaged heart.

He felt like he's drifting away, his son's warmth and smell was calming him down. The flinches underneath his body made him feel again.

"Do you want me to lay differently, son?..." he asked quietly. He ignored all the things Adrien was telling him, he didn't truly care about his comfort. He knew his ways around this boy pretty well. He knew he wouldn't ever reject his father's affection.

When the boy heard the familiar voice, he immediately felt calmer.

"Yeah..." he quietly replied. 

He felt his Father's weight shift on top of him. The grip that was keeping him down loosened and it didn't feel as crushing anymore. 

"Thank you father… I'm sorry if I did something that upset you? It concerned me when you didn't answer before..." the boy tried to explain. 

He heard his father quietly ask if he should leave. That phrase made Adrien anxious. 

He didn't want them to grow apart. He knew his father's mood swings and he was so happy to finally feel his embrace again, after what felt like years. The boy went for a hug. 

"Please, don't leave." he said in a quiet voice. 

He felt his father's heartbeat and loud breathing.

He could listen to his son's voice forever, it was soft and calming. They came back. The sweet memories of him from a few years ago. When she was still there.

He wasn't really listening, he only heard a few words the boy said. He hid him in his arms and hugged him with all his strength, almost like he would never let go.

He laid on his side this time, without his weight crushing his son's fragile body. He put one of his hands on the back of Adrien's neck and moved his head closer to his chest. He closed his eyes and slowly dipped his lips in his son's soft hair. He kissed him there. He couldn't let go of him. 

The warmth of another body around him made him aroused. He didn't experience this sensation for so long.

It made him want more, but he had to control himself as much as he could. He felt so miserable. In his mind, he deserved this.

He felt the space in his pants tightening, but he couldn't bother at a time like this.

He loved Adrien but a lot less when he thought of him as his son only. He wanted to lay with him like this the whole night, but he knew he would lose it sooner or later.

His father hugged him very hard and finally put his weight next to the boy. It felt relieving to be able to breathe again. For a split second Adrien felt as if the man would leave, but he lovingly embraced him, pushing his head closer to his chest and even kissing him softly. He interpreted the kiss as a fatherly comfort and thought nothing more of it. He was happy to receive it. Adrien felt calm but it was also kind of uncomfortable, being so close for such a long period of time. It was really hot in his room and his and his father’s body heat was exhausting after a while. The boy tried to turn around but the man had a strong grasp.

"Father, are you sleeping?" the boy asked but he got no response.

He wriggled around a little and rubbed against the man's body. He felt something unusual. A slight horror thought came to his mind but he immediately brushed it off. 

"Calm down Adrien, this is your dad" the boy thought to himself and slowly turned around in his father's arms. 

As soon as he had turned around, he felt Gabriel’s grip get tighter and his chin resting on his head. Something was rubbing against his lower back. At this point he wasn't sure if the man was sleeping or not. He didn't know how to react and just laid there motionless. The boy closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

He felt his son's body shifting around in his arms, for a second he got concerned, even angry thinking that his son wanted to move away from him. He made sure his grip was solid, and he didn't give him much space. He wrapped his hands around the boy's waist and stomach, even going slightly under his shirt. Adrien's pajama shirt rolled up a little big, showing some parts of his skin. It felt pleasantly warm. The boy flinching at his touch made him even more excited. He suddenly moved as an excuse to make himself more comfortable, in reality wanting to squeeze his knee between the boy's legs. He desired to be as close to him as possible.

What was he feeling? Was it satisfaction?

The situation down there wasn't looking great. He needed to wait for the boy to fall asleep to take care of this. And for now, he seemed very awake.

Adrien realized that his father came closer. He was really uncomfortable at this point, but also frustrated. Wasn't he supposed to love this? 

"Why are you so difficult? First you cry about how you hate being alone and now you cry about being hugged by your dad" the boy thought to himself.

If he rejected his father's touches now, maybe he would never hug his son again. The idea made Adrien sad and panicked. He loved physical affection so why did this feel different? He decided that he was overthinking and tried his best to fall asleep.

He closed his eyes, slowed his breathing down and tried to think about other things. It was a miracle he managed to drift to sleep. Maybe the familiar warmth of another person next to him calmed him down.

Even if his son couldn't see it, the man was watching him fall asleep. At first it was too dark, but then his vision adapted to the gloom in the room. His shaky, uncomfortable breaths soon turned into soft respiration. Gabriel didn't feel the need to hold him so firmly when he calmed down, it meant that Adrien gave up. That he just surrendered. It made his father very satisfied. He tended to be possessive over things that were dare to him, that was probably why the loss crushed him into pieces. He listened to his son's small breaths, while gently massaging his waist and stomach with his big hands. He couldn't react to it, but it was never meant for him to feel pleasure.

He took one of his hands away and started to slowly unzip his pants. His erection hurting beneath the material started to feel unbearable. He couldn't last any longer. He took his penis out and started jerking off vigorously. These movements were accompanied by little grunts. He closed his eyes and tightened the grip on the boy's waist, moving him even closer. He rolled his shirt up so he could look at his bare chest. He wanted to deal with this problem differently, but he knew it wasn't the right time. He started softly kissing and licking the back of the boy's neck. He couldn't control himself, but he had to be a bit careful. He was close to ruining everything. The boy's breaths and his little body were making him go insane.

"Adrien..." he whispered, almost cumming. His son flinched and frowned, he even murmured something under his breath, but he still remained asleep. "Ad… Ri… ie..." man couldn't continue, he finished fastly inside his own pants. He closed his eyes once again. After a few heavy breaths, he could finally look at his own son again. He was laying there, curled up a bit, with closed eyes and his shirt high up. Still sleeping, what seemed to be impossible after what just happened.

The man felt tears coming to his eyes. Why did this have to happen? Why was he like this? 

At first he felt miserable and disgusting, but after a moment he scolded himself for thinking in such a weak, pathetic way. What he wanted, or more importantly, what he needed was at his fingertips. A single boy couldn't stop him from getting that. In his mind, Adrien was just a useful little tool. The medicine to ease his pain, one that actually worked.

He stood up and zipped his fly. He gave the boy a last stare, and walked out of the room.

As soon as Adrien fell asleep, he started dreaming. He saw his mother standing in front of him, smiling. The boy was running towards her reaching out his hand. He hugged her and she told him how proud of him she was. They walked together over piano notes and little stars. The boy felt really happy and carefree.

It was a nice dream. But it didn't last for long and quickly turned into a nightmare. They were happy, then suddenly his mom disappeared and the boy was all alone. She appeared in front of him, next to his father. They looked happy and smiled. He saw them from a weird angle, like he was underwater. 

"What is going on here? Father? Mother? I'm down here, please, help me!" 

His words didn't reach them. Instead they just looked down at him emotionless. A panic came over him but he suddenly felt hot like he was burning up. He heard something that sounded like heavy breathing. His parents disappeared and he could only hear the breathing now. He couldn't see anything and it was getting louder and louder. It felt like he was drowning but it didn't sound like his own respiration. Adrien woke up in a cold sweat.

It was only a dream, thank god, but… Something felt weird. His shirt was rolled up, his whole upper body was exposed and the sheets were on the floor. His father was gone. He had no idea what happened. Did he move so much in his sleep that his parent left in the middle of the night? Did he do something weird while dreaming? Just as he thought that, he realized he was hard. And it was different from usual in the morning.

"Oh no why am I ...?" the boy said in shock. 

Was it the dream? But the dream wasn't even sexual in any way? He knew that fear or stress can give this reaction as well. As he was trying to make sense of this situation, he looked at the clock next to his bed. It was already 9 am. In a panic, the boy remembered that he had school and was already one hour too late. He quickly dressed himself and rushed down into the foyer. When he was walking down, he saw the man standing at the end of the stairs.

Adrien felt… Nervous, for some reason. He held his head down and stopped in the middle of his route. His father was usually never in the Foyer at this time and something about him being there made him anxious.

He felt like he needed a little change of plans. He wanted to see his son again before he went to school. So at the right hour, he decided to locate himself in the kitchen area. He made some coffee while patiently waiting. He couldn't stop thinking about the last night, the sensation of his son's breath and innocent expression stuck in his head. He barely slept, again. Since she left, he couldn't lay in peace. He felt like he lost his mind completely. But he found his new hope.

When he heard the boy moving around up stairs, he decided to walk closer. He wanted to see his face, he wanted to assure him he's there. He wanted to assure himself that the boy remembered.

When Adrien was walking down, their gazes met. The boy quickly looked down, feeling uneasy. It was understandable for Gabriel. He was never there, how was it possible for the boy to be used to this? His father standing next to the stairs, waiting for him, almost like he wanted to scold him.

"Adrien, are you late for school?" he asked, knowing the answer. 

He didn't even say good morning. He saw a bit of panic in his eyes. The boy wanted to say something, but the man interrupted him. 

"Go. You'll eat in the cafeteria." he said, calmy.

"Yes, sorry father..." he heard the boy's quiet voice. 

He wanted to go already, but the man quickly grabbed his arm. He tried to not be too violent, but the grip was pretty solid.

"Wait. You forgot to kiss your father goodbye"

For a split second Adrien feared that the man was going to slap him in the face or scold him for being late but that didn't happen. Sometimes when he got angry he tended to turn to violence, but it usually ended at shoving him lightly or clutching his wrists. The boy's mom was always the one protecting him from his father's rage attacks and calming him down, but now that she was gone… He was on his own. But instead of any of this, Gabriel asked him for a kiss. The teenager was confused. 

"A kiss?" he said in a surprised voice.

The last time he kissed him was when he was around 10. He felt slightly uncomfortable with the request because it's been literal years since he had last done this, but he also felt happy. 

"Does this mean father is trying to connect to me again? It must be it!" the boy thought to himself. Gabriel had always been rather awkward and weird about physical affection in the first place and Adrien just assumed it was the same this time too. 

"Oh you mean like a goodbye kiss right? I guess I can do that" the boy said. 

He leaned forward and gave his father a kiss on the cheek. 

"Sorry for being late again, Father. I really have to go now.” 

Just as he was about to leave, he realized Gabriel was still holding his arm rather tight, preventing him from going anywhere.

He knew the boy was late, but he didn't care. He was very strict about his education, but not in a situation like this. When he had other plans, there was nothing that could stop him. He was happy with the obedient kiss his son gave him. He wanted to say something, anything, but he was silent.

He couldn't decide if he wanted to kiss him again. It was tempting. Adrien's embarrassment made him even more eager. But he couldn't do it, not now, he would only scare him, and his confusion was enough. He was just blankly staring at his face.

The man finally let go of his hand.

"Go." he simply said, and walked away from the stairs, heading in his own direction.

Adrien was a little weirded out by his father's behavior this morning, but he quickly forgot about it. He went to school like always and had some fun with his friends. 

When he came back home, Gabriel was in his office and the boy quickly went upstairs. He didn't inform him of his return.

In the evening he started to get hungry but he felt uneasy. Why was he uncomfortable to go down? The only one downstairs was his father and he was probably still in his office. He always had a certain respect for him, but it never felt this uncomfortable. While he debated on going down, his stomach started to growl. He decided to make himself something to eat despite his worries. When he stepped into the kitchen, he saw the man sitting at the table, drinking wine. He didn't know what to say.

"Hello father," he said in a quiet voice. 

The man looked up. 

"How long have you been home", he asked.

"For about 4 hours I think… Why?"

The man looked displeased and Adrien thought he heard anger in his voice. 

"You have been here for 4 hours already? And you didn't bother to inform me?" The man looked really angry now.

The teenager couldn't move from fear. His father was always busy, Adrien never bothered to tell him of his return. The situation was way more tense then usual. 

The boy assumed the fear was showing on his face because the man's eyes softened. 

"From now on I want to know when you leave this house and also when you come back. After what happened... I just want to make sure".

Adrien knew that his father was talking about his mother. He immediately felt guilty for making him worry.

"I'm sorry father, I wasn't thinking… It won't happen again" the boy said while looking down.

"That's good." Gabriel was talking in a calm voice again. "At least give your father a proper welcome this time", the man said in a demanding tone. 

Adrien felt uneasy again. A proper welcome? He wasn't sure what his father meant by that.

The man stood up from the table and walked over to his son. He was now standing directly in front of him, towering over the boy. Gabriel bowed down a little and looked at him expectantly.

Oh, he wanted a welcome kiss? Adrien was taken aback. Since when was his dad this clingy? He knew that kissing your parents was a pretty normal thing but something about it rubbed him the wrong way. He leaned in but hesitated for a moment, not knowing if he should go through with it.

The man was getting impatient, so he grunted under his breath. He missed him, but not in the way parents should miss their child. Sitting alone in the empty house felt depressing, especially now. With his son around, even just looking at his face or hearing him moving around made him a bit calmer. He seeked pleasure.

Adrien shivered, but after his father's reminder, he quickly went for a cheek kiss. In the last second the man moved his head, so the boy's kiss landed on the corner of his lips. He tried to back off, but it almost seemed like Gabriel leaned in more. His son quickly stepped back, shocked and ashamed. He couldn't help but blush a little.

"Ah, s-sorry father! I didn't mean..."

"It's ok" the man interrupted him again, this time with a soft smile on his face. The boy looked him in the eyes, just to gulp and look away. It wasn't a simple smile, not the smile you give to your child to comfort them after a mistake they made. His father looked pleased with this little accident. "Don't worry about it."

Adrien felt hot and embarrassed. Did this really just happen? He was too uncomfortable to even look him in the eye. 

"I'm… I am going upstairs now" The boy said quickly and tried to leave the kitchen.

"Didn't you come here to eat something?" The man asked innocently. 

After his father mentioned it, he became aware that he was hungry. 

"Uh yeah… I don't know father, maybe it's better if i don't ea-" 

"You need to eat." The man interrupted him, "We have food."

The harsh tone made Adrien feel weak. He walked over to the fridge and took out some food that looked like a fancy dinner. 

"I had this for dinner" the man said, "You can heat the leftovers up if you want."

The boy was too uneasy. He wanted to warm it up but he didn't want to spend more time with his father than necessary. 

"It's ok, cold is fine too."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "If you want it cold then go ahead."

The teenager headed for the dining table. He didn't want to sit next to him so he chose a chair on the other side. 

"Son, come here" the man demanded. "Don't you want to sit with your father?"

Adrien really didn't want to, but some invisible force pushed him to follow the man’s command. He should be happy. That was what he always wanted. His father's attention and presence, eating together and talking a little - just like a normal family. But they were far from a normal family and the only thing Adrien felt was confussion. He sat down on the chair next to the man and started to eat his cold meal. He ate faster then usual and he didn't want to look up. He felt like the man was staring at him. When he was done he quickly got up, put the dishes in the sink and left. 

"Goodnight father" he said hastily and walked upstairs. 

To his surprise the man let him. When he arrived in his room he was relieved. He couldn't explain why he felt so uncomfortable. Something just felt really off. He decided to get his mind focused on other things and started doing his homework. He put headphones in and listened to music. He wanted to forget the moments from earlier.

Some time passed. It was around 9 pm and Adrien only had a little light turned on on his working table. He couldn't hear anything due to the music.

Then he felt that someone put their hands on his shoulders. He got scared and jumped up in his seat.

The boy quickly turned his head around, their eyes met.

"F-father..." it was more of a statement than a question.

He knew he would come eventually, but he didn't know why. The man looked at him softly, then took the boy's headphones off. He put them on the desk in front of him. Both of his hands were back on the boy's shoulders.

"Son, it's late. It's time for bed" he said calmly. His voice sounded caring, but something about it was off. As if he was fully faking his tone.

Adrien was really surprised. Why his parent came here? He never bothered to check on him like this before, his recent obsession with his son made the boy question his reasoning. Did something happen?

"Already? I wanted to finish the album I'm listening to and..." the teenager started slowly and hesitantly, he felt his father's grip tighten. It was almost hurtful.

"Be good, Adrien." his father almost whispered those words into his ear. The boy's body shivered. He gulped and stood up slowly without saying anything. It caused the man's hands to finally let go of him. 

At first he tried to deny all allegations against his father, he tried to ignore all the weird things he did to him in the past days.

But now, he was slowly letting his concerns take control over his mind.

He grabbed his phone and stopped the music that was ringing in the background with his shaky fingers. He felt more than uneasy. His father was watching his every move, from putting his chair back in place, to taking his pajamas and walking to the door.

"I'm going to the bathroom..." he said with a shaky voice.

"Good. When you're done, go straight to bed" The man said, again, very calmly. Unnecessarily calmly. The boy left the room.

Adrien walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He never wanted to leave this place again. Gabriel was waiting on the other side of the door, in his room. He didn't understand why he sent him to bed this early, something was really off. The thought of his father being alone in his room made him feel uneasy. He quickly made himself ready for bed and put on his pajamas. He was scared to open the door. Would he still be there? He let his mind wander and thought about horrible things. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. His father would never do something so disgusting and concerning… Would he? He hated himself for having such thoughts. 

"Stop being paranoid, it's your dad" the boy told himself and opened the bathroom door.

The man was sitting at the side of his son's bed. Adrien got goosebumps. He closed the door behind him and walked in his direction. He had slight hope that his father was leaving soon.

“He will only check on me and then leave.” He tried so hard to believe the lies he was telling himself. He stood in front of his bed.

"Come sit down, son" Gabriel pointed at the place next to him. Cold sweat had broken out all over the boy’s body. He was shaking. "What's the matter Adrien? You seem really nervous" the man asked with a soft voice. The boy still denied his concerned thoughts and tried to believe that his father was only genuinely caring for him.

"I don't know. I'm... I'm ok, you can go to sleep too.” The boy finally sat on the mattress. 

He was about to say more but he abruptly stopped when he felt the man's hand resting on his knee. He couldn't think straight, everything was a blur in his head. A cold hand was slowly sliding up his leg. He couldn't move, he just sat there, eyes wide open with fear. 

"Don't worry. I'll be going soon." the man replied, as if what he was doing was perfectly normal. Adrien couldn't believe this.

"Father… Stop it." The hand moved to his thighs. The teenager couldn't take it anymore and tried to push the hand away. He felt like he was about to cry. "Please… Just stop it."

"Calm down son. Everything's ok" Gabriel said calmly, while massaging the boy's thigh and knee. He got aroused just from touching Andrien's skinny body. It was warm and soft, he felt his nervous goosebumps. He wanted to be more gentle, but since he felt his son panic anyway, he grabbed him more firmly. He felt his son pushing him away, but it wasn't anything serious, at least in his opinion. The boy's attempts to reject him were weak, so the man didn't care at all. It was finally happening. He was waiting for so long.

"Try to relax" he added, and then grabbed both of Andrien's wrists with a tight grip. He forced him to lay on the bed, pinning his hands to the mattress. 

He laid over him just to look him in the eyes with a soft smile on his face. He felt so good, he felt right. His child's fear was making him excited. He felt his manhood getting bigger again, but this time he wasn't even trying to hide it.

His son was so beautiful.

Before Adrien realized what was going on, he was pushed down onto the bed. His father's excitement was obvious and his head started to spin. He couldn't believe this was real. "This is only a dream, this isn't happening" he thought to himself. The man was looking at him, smiling. It was a rare view. Why did his father look so happy doing this to him? He didn't understand.

He let go of one of Adrien's hands, just to softly cup his red cheek. He saw drops of sweat on his forehead and tears in his eyes, the boy was burning from embarrassment and fear. When he felt that one of his wrists was free, he quickly grabbed his father's hand. But he couldn't bring himself to do anything else. Gabriel was heavily breathing, still excited and ready for more. But he was patient. He wanted to savor him slowly, just take a bite, and save the rest for later.

The man leaned down to the side of Adrien's head, so close that he was almost touching his ear with his lips. Now he could hear his crying even better.

"You're a really good boy" he whispered. "You’re so beautiful" Then put his head up again, and covered his mouth with his. Adrien was trying to push him by putting his hand on his cheek, but Gabriel quickly grabbed both of his wrists again. At first the kiss was rather soft, but after his son's struggle, the man felt the urge to deepen it. He put his tongue inside his mouth and started moving more aggressively.

The man let go of the boy's hand and started to caress his face. Adrien used his free hand to stop his actions. He was crying a lot, but the man continued without hesitation. He leaned down and whispered a sentence in his ear that took him by surprise.

"You are a good boy. You are so beautiful.” His father's words didn't leave Adrien’s head and him saying this made the boy confused. He wanted to hear those words for years. But not like this. Not in this situation. 

He had no time to think about it because the man leaned down and kissed him. He tried to fight back but what his father had said to him was swirling around in his mind. He felt helpless and confused.

Gabriel started to softly bite on his peachy lips. The boy was trying to close his mouth, but the man was a lot stronger and more confident. The kiss made the temperature in the room even higher. Gabriel felt wet and steamy already, and they just started. He saw Adrien's body couldn't resist him, he knew it would happen. He really was proud of him, he learned to be obedient and to always listen to his father. Because he always knew what was the best for him.

He moved his lusty kisses to the boy's neck and collarbones. He was doing it with passion, acting almost like he wanted to devour Adrien's flesh. It's been so long. He was moving fast and aggressive, he let his fantasies lead him in his actions.

While sucking at the boy's skin and listening to his hysterical but quiet sobs, his cold hand found its way under the boy's shirt. He started playing with his nipple that was already hard from the stimulation.

His father was starting to get rougher. When the man finally broke off the kiss, Adrien was breathing hard. Gabriel started to kiss him around his collarbones and neck and the boy couldn't stop crying. Even if he should despise it, it felt good to him in a way. He could feel himself getting hard. He had been touch starved for so long and he didn’t expect this kind of affection coming from his parent. It overwhelmed him.

His father's hand slid under his pajama top and it made Adrien flinch. When the man started to play with his nipple, the boy let out a soft moan broken up by tears. He couldn't handle the touching at all and the coldness of his hand was only making it more intense. He felt disgusted at the thought of his own father touching him like this but at the same time his body was really aroused. He tried to push the man away again but he was too weak. He tried to make sense of the situation but all he managed to do was close his eyes and cry.

When he heard Adrien's moan, he smiled even wider. He was corrupting his little boy bit by bit. He didn't want him to calm down or stop pushing him away, it made him even more excited. He was pleased because he was doing things no one should even be considering. He was happy because his son was so beautiful when he was crying.

He rolled his whole shirt up, uncovering the boy's pale chest. He didn't care much about holding his wrists anymore, his hands had better things to do. He assumed the boy wasn't able to try anything in this state.

Gabriel started vigorously kissing, even licking his son's stomach, ribs, and finally his nipples. Kisses quickly turned into play with his tongue and teeth. Adrien desperately tried to push his father's head, but his shaky hands were doing nothing to him. Gabriel only felt more aroused with his son's touch.

"S-stop it father... Please..." boy repeated again and again with a high, panicked voice, but his words were lost. After a minute of sweet torture and listening to Adrien's ashamed moans, man's hand slowly began to slide under boy's pajama pants.

  
The man got rougher with his touches. He caressed Adrien’s torso and the boy couldn't take it anymore. He was still crying but he also let out little moans in between. Hearing his own voice like this made him embarrassed.

The boy's hands were now completely free but the attempts to push his father away failed miserably. Gabriel was too strong.

"S-stop it father… Please..." were all the words he was able to say. He panicked and said them over and over again but the man wouldn't listen. He just continued to caress his son's torso. The boy felt how Gabriel's cold hand slowly made its way into his pajama pants and his mind went blank. "Father please! Stop this, please!!" the boy was begging. He was so scared and panicked he could hear his own heartbeat in his ears. The hand didn't stop and reached the boy's underwear. As soon as he felt his father touching his private parts, Adrien couldn't control himself anymore. "DAD STOP IT!! I HATE THIS!" he cried and kicked the man in the stomach with his knee. He used all his strength. The kick took Gabriel by surprise and the teenager managed to free himself from his grip. Despite his panic, he felt relieved. Then he looked up and saw his father's angry expression.

"How dare you..." Gabriel growled under his breath. His anger was only growing in strength.

He straightened up and adjusted his jacket with shaky hands. The kick was more painful than he expected. He knew the boy would try to fight him, but couldn't believe his son would get this defensive. He wasn't happy about this, in fact, he was almost furious. The term he used to describe him wasn't tolerated. He wasn't his "dad". 

Before the boy could curl up, the man slapped him sharply. It was so fast, it took Adrien a few seconds to recover from the shock. He looked pathetic. With his shirt partly up, with his messy hair and face swollen from crying.

"How dare you kick your own father, how dare you call me that..." Gabriel hissed the words, furious about his son's behavior. His fists were still clenched and shaking, just like Adrien's body in front of him.

"I-"

"QUIET" he interrupted him. He couldn't contain his anger. He turned around, so he couldn't look at his son's face. "Your mother would never do that!" he yelled, his voice trembling. 

He smacked the boy's bedside table with all of his strength. It caused the boy to gasp from fear and curl up even more. The lamp that was standing on it fell over and made a lot of noise.

Lies. If his wife was still there, she would hate him forever for touching her precious boy. He was trying to explain his disgusting impulses with pain and misery, but his illness was laying a lot deeper.

He felt rejected. He felt pathetic just by losing himself in his own mind. Before he felt control and confidence, but this one kick was enough to make him question everything. Make him aware of his actions.

Escaping his horrible fantasy was more painful than simple self defense.

He suddenly turned in Adrien's direction again, with his fist up, ready to hit him again. Boy quickly covered himself with his shaky arms, and sobbed hysterically. He was terrified.

But the man stopped. 

There was no reason to use more violence, he was just frustrated and angry. That would cause the opposite results of his intentions.

He took a few slow breaths, trying to calm down. "Nothing happened. Everything is under control" he kept telling this to himself in his mind.

After a long minute he was ready to face his son. But he didn't look like he wanted to raise his head. Man sighed bitterly.

"I'm sorry son. I shouldn't hit you." he tried to sound calm again. "Why would you kick me?" he got closer, sitting on the mattress next to him. "Don't you trust me? I am your father... I know what's best for you..." he whispered, touching the boy's face with his shaky fingers.

Adrien had no time to think what was happening when he suddenly felt a sharp pain on his cheek. He was paraliyzed and scared. Adrien never dared to call him "dad", because he knew how much he hated it but it just slipped out in the heat of the moment. He had been frustrated and scared, he did something stupid and now the man was mad at him. The boy wanted to say something but the man cut him off. "QUIET"

The teenager was terrified. He had never seen his father like this. He didn't know what to do. "Your mother would never do that" he heard his father yell. The words hit Adrien like a truck. His mother? Why was he bringing her up now? Was he comparing him to her? 

Gabriel looked unmoved and smacked the bedside table. The boy didn't want to hear or see him acting like this. He curled up on the bed, scared. He heard something fall to the floor but he didn't care. He was too terrified to move.

When Adrien looked up he saw his father walking towards him with his fists up, he knew he was going to punch him and quickly covered his face. He started crying even louder. He felt like he was about to hyperventilate and hid his face behind his arms. The boy was ready for the punches. He was just sobbing uncontrollably when he suddenly heard a calm voice. His father apologized and asked him why he kicked him. Adrien wanted to scream. The sudden shift in the man's behavior made him angry. He wanted to tell him straight in the face that this wasn't normal. A parent should not touch their own son like this. Of course he kicked him, what else was he going to do to make him stop? The words didn’t come out of his mouth. His father seemed calm at the moment and Adrien didn't want him to get angry again. The man’s fingers touched his face. "I am your father… I know what's best for you" he whispered. The boy wasn't sure what to do. Were these actions really ok? He hated this but he didn't know how to act. He wanted to just run away but he knew the man would chase him and beat him if he did. 

"I'm… I'm sorry father… You were acting scary and I acted rashly. I didn't mean to kick you. I'm truly sorry, I just didn't know what to do." The boy said in a shaky voice. He just wanted this to stop. He didn't want to see his father like this. It scared him. 

Gabriel smiled again. He was almost surprised that his boy apologized. He had nothing to be sorry about, and both of them knew this, but because of his parent's manipulation, he was almost forced to ask for forgiveness anyway. The man took the boy's chin in his fingers and turned his face towards him. Their gazes finally met, even if Adrien really didn't want it.

He leaned down and kissed the boy's lips softly. It was a quick and gentle kiss, very different from those from before.

"It's ok... Everything's gonna be ok" he whispered. He stopped cupping his face and slowly layed on the bed next to his son. He looked at him calmly, then opened his arms in his direction. "Come here..." The night wasn't over yet, but Adrien's distress was a bit too much for good measure. He wanted to tease him a little, confuse him, not give him a heart attack.

The boy didn't know what to do. He just wanted his father to leave. He didn't move at first but he noticed how the man became impatient.

"Come here. You don't want your father to get angry again, do you...?" Gabriel added, a lot quieter. He sounded calm, but those words were intimidating enough.

Adrien didn't want to be close to him at all, but he was too afraid of the consequences. This option sounded better than being hit again. He moved in his direction and put his shaking arms around him. It felt very uncomfortable and scary but he didn't know what to do anymore. They laid like this for a few moments and he felt his father's breaths on his skin. The man started to slowly caress his back and stroke his hair and it made the boy tense up. To his surprise, his father didn't go any further. Adrien felt relieved and hoped it was over. He was still worried, but he noticed how tired he was after all of this. He tried to fight it at first, but he could slowly feel himself drifting to sleep. The stress started to shut his system.

Feeling his son's body so close always felt really good. He was so slender and small, he could cover his whole person with his arms. He sighed calmy, massaging his spine through his shirt.

They laid like this for some time, he wanted Adrien to relax. He wanted his breath to slow down. He gently twisted his fingers into his golden hair from the back of his head, and then stroked it. He wanted this boy to love him so badly. But achieving this by just being a caring parent wasn't something he was good at. The boy was tense at first, but he soon looked like he was about to fall asleep. The man started to unzip his pants slowly. He still didn't get rid of his problem. When the boy heard and realized what this sound meant, he immediately tried to back off. He was sleepy, but it didn't matter. Father's hand on his back prevented him from falling asleep anyway.

"Shhhhh" he shooshed him quietly, with a soft voice. "It's ok. Look me in the eyes son." The boy felt very unsure about this, but finally did it. He was too scared, too tired to fight. Too afraid to say a thing.

The man lowered his pants and shortly after, he finally took his penis out. It was fully erect and leaking. It was the right time to take care of this, but today, it wasn't his own duty.

He slowly brought his son closer to him, closer to his chest. So close his hand around his manhood was touching the boy's leg. Gabriel leaned in a bit and breathed on Adrien's neck.

"This is my last request for today. After that, you can go to sleep, listen to some music or do whatever you want" he whispered into the boy's ear. He stroked his back gently, just so he could feel a bit more secured. "Give me your hand" he ordered. The boy couldn't even move for a few seconds, he couldn't even look in his father's direction. "Come on son. Just give me your hand..." he repeated in the same tone. But saying the same thing twice was enough for the boy to panic. He finally gave him his shaking hand.

The man smiled once again.

"Good boy." He whispered, then took him by the wrist. He slowly placed the boy's fingers around his own penis. It was enough for Gabriel to flinch. He was living for every single second of it. Adrien wanted to back off and take his hand away, scared and confused, but his father wouldn't let him. He stroked his back once again.

"Help your father out... I'm sure you know what to do" he added.

When Adrien heard the zipper sound, the fear came back immediately. He panicked and tried to free himself but the man kept him in place. He had been a fool to believe his father was just going to let him sleep normally. He wanted to believe this but he knew it was impossible after all the weird things he had done. He could feel the man's hot breaths on his neck and realized that something warm and big was pressed against his leg. 

"This is my last request for the day." He heard his parent whisper. The boy felt how excited the man was and it scared him even more. He never even imagined a situation in which he would hear that tone. "Give me your hand'' he ordered. 

He felt paraliyzed. He knew what his father wanted but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He didn't want to continue at all. "Come on son. Just give me your hand..." the man said in the same ordering tone.

Adrien didn't want to touch his father like this, but he was too scared of the consequences and not following the man's orders.

He slowly gave him his shaking hand. He hated it, but the power his father had over him was too much. "Good boy" the man whispered. Adrien got goosebumps. He felt something big and warm flinching under his fingers. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something else. The boy could feel that he was aroused as well and it made him want to cry even more. He didn't understand a single thing. 

"Son, help your father out… I'm sure you know what to do."

Gabriel put his big hand over Adrien's smaller one. He wasn't sure what to feel, but he wanted this to be over fast, so he started to move his hand. He heard the man’s heavy breathing and grunts. Before he could think more about it, his father took his free hand and kissed him. It was rougher than the other times. The boy was terrified, but he had almost no strength left to fight. The sensations started to feel a little good to him and he was ashamed. He wasn't supposed to be ok with this.

Gabriel couldn't handle how amazing it felt. How satisfying it was to force those small hands to do this naughty activity. Adrien wasn't looking happy, but he noticed his pajama pants and heard his harsh breath. His son was getting aroused from this, and it made him even more pleased and excited.

The man was groaning and sighing, getting bigger and fidgety. A satisfied smile appeared on his face when he felt Adrien's hand moving faster.

"You are such a good boy" he whispered, just to tease him a bit. He knew that his son was weak to those words and used them to his advantage. The boy would do anything to hear praise words from his father. His whole life he was neglecting him and repeating he's not good enough, that he needs to improve in everything, but now, he just wanted him to be fully subjected.

He felt like he was almost finishing, so he took the back of his son's head and held him close to another kiss.

This one was rougher and more possessive than the others. And this time, the boy was almost ready to take it.

Gabriel felt his penis twitching in both of their hands, and he finally managed to cum. With a long grunt, it covered the boy's naked stomach and his shaking hand. Just a few drops landed on the sheets. The man was breathing heavily. He did not move much for a few seconds. Both of his hands stayed on the boy's neck and hand.

When he felt like blood came back to his skull, he smiled calmly. He looked his son in the eyes and let go of him completely, just to cup his cheek after a second or two. He couldn't resist giving his boy another soft kiss on the lips, and on the forehead.

"Thank you. You did an amazing job. You're very good at this" he added, putting his pants and underwear back up. He felt satisfied and proud of himself. He managed to break his son just in one evening. And he knew the effects of his charm would eventually go away, but he was ready to seed it back inside Adrien's head again.

Gabriel finally stood up and looked at his boy's whole body. He was aware of the situation in his pants as well, but he couldn't bother. He was done, and that's what mattered to him.

He picked the lamp with the broken light bulb up from the ground and placed it back on the nightstand.

"You'll clean this mess tomorrow." he ordered, without much guilt over what he did.

He took the sheets, covered Adrien's body and looked him in the eyes.

"Goodnight son. Sleep well" he said, stepping back.

The boy wasn't sure how to respond and only answered "Goodnight father...". He realized how weak and shaky his voice sounded and felt pathetic. His father heard his boy’s trembling voice and smiled softly. He left the room and closed the door after himself.

Adrien was left alone in the dark room. He felt disgusted and confused. He just wanted to cry again. He sat in his bed, almost paralized, trying to process what had just happened. After a few minutes he looked down at the mess on his hands and stomach. Why did this arouse him? Why did this happen in the first place? He was still hard and didn't know what to do, so he just started to cry. After a few minutes the boy got up and walked to the bathroom to clean himself. When he looked in the mirror and saw his own face, he felt pathetic. His eyes were swollen from crying and he looked messy and tired. While cleaning his hands and his stomach, he couldn't stop thinking that these were his father's fluids. It disgusted him.

When he was done, he tried to calm down a little but it was hard. He laid down on his bed again and tried to sleep but the thoughts of his father touching him came back soon. He couldn't stop thinking about it. His pants were getting tight again. He tried his best to forget but he couldn't. It was unbearable and he started touching himself.

He forced himself to think of other things but his mind always drifted back to his father's touches. He hated himself for getting off to these thoughts, it was too much to bear for him.

He knew he wasn't supposed to feel like this after what had just happened, but he always heard the same words going around in his mind 

"Adrien, you're such a good boy… I know what's good for you.... You are so beautiful." 

He came while thinking about his parent praising him.

After this, he laid motionless in his bed. His pants were a mess but he couldn't bother to do anything about it. He was so tired and disgusted by the whole situation. All he managed to do was cry until he fell asleep from exhaustion.

When the man left the room, he felt a satisfying peace and silence. He felt so wrong, but the sensation felt so right. This is what he was dreaming about, what he had in mind for... Years. It wasn't something that occurred because of the tragedy, he was using his own suffering to justify his terrible actions. 

He wouldn't ever allow it, he wouldn't let ANYONE touch his son. No matter what age and gender. From now on, he was Adrien’s only option. And if he wouldn't accept it, he would end up punished and alone. 

He made his way to his bedroom, taking his steps slowly. He had a lot of work tomorrow, and he didn't like neglecting his duties. For now he did a great job, he thought to himself. Again, he was patient. His son was trapped. Gabriel knew what he wanted, but he needed to figure out how to achieve it. He already took over Adrien's time, now he wanted to take over his body and his mind. He wanted to corrupt him to the point his father would be the only thing, the only person he was thinking about. And it would happen soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one's a lot rougher than the first, so please take caution with the tags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry It took me so long. It was very tricky to edit our mess. But I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!  
> (Btw, I just wanted to add that some titles and such might change in the future. We didn't figure out best options yet but wanted to post it sooner, so that's the main reason. The other one is that we aren't that good at it anyway.)

Adrien woke up in panic, covered in cold sweat. He had a nightmare. He was isolated in a room and his chest was deeply impaled with a knife. The blood was everywhere. There were people around him, but they did nothing to help. They were just laughing.

It was 6 am and he couldn't fall asleep again. "What was that dream?" the boy thought to himself but then he remembered the night yesterday and almost had to throw up. He couldn't believe that really happened. He layed in his bed motionless and thought about these events for one more hour before finally getting up. As fast as those memories came back to him, he felt the sensation of touch all over his body. It sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to get rid of this feeling, but thinking about it made it worse.

He got ready for school, but stayed in his room after. The boy didn't want to see his father at all. He decided to wait until the last minute to leave the house. He rushed down, expecting the man to wait for him at the bottom of the stairs again, but he wasn't there. He felt relieved and quickly left.

School started like always. He met his best friend Nino right at the entrance and they went to class. It was just a normal school day.

Adrien was quieter then usual and his friend asked him if something was wrong. 

The boy acted like everything was totally fine. He kind of wanted to tell Nino though. He wanted to tell someone about what happened the day before. But he didn't know how to start up a conversation like that. Maybe he was just overreacting. In the end, nothing "terrible" happened and his father wasn't waiting for him this morning either. Maybe he made it way worse than it actually was? He really couldn't tell.

When Adrien came home from school he felt uneasy. His father wasn't around, he was in his office working. Adrien realized that he had hoped he would wait for him. 

"What is wrong with me? God" the boy thought to himself. He should've been happy that the man wasn't paying any attention to him after the events from the day before. He was relieved, but in the back of his head he felt anxious. What if he was disappointed in him? Is that why he was avoiding him now? Is that why he was avoiding him for the past months?

"Maybe I did something wrong… Maybe the thing he did was my punishment…"

This situation didn't change for a few days, almost a week.

Adrien was going to school, coming home, doing his tasks and homework and going to sleep like always. He didn't forget about his appointed lessons either. It was like that night had never happened. Adrien started to feel frustrated. Did his mind play a trick on him? Things were "back to normal", so why was he feeling uneasy? He often came back to that night and the words his father had said to him. He felt really disgusted about himself but turning those thoughts off was impossible. They were very special to him. 

The boy felt lonely. He knew it was fucked up but he kind of craved some interaction with his parent. He wanted to ask him why that scene happened in the first place and what he did to deserve it.

The fact that the man was completely ignoring him made him feel like a burden.

Gabriel was aware of his behavior. 

It wasn't just work or tiredness as his son might have though. He wanted to starve him. He wanted to make him crave his father's touch and attention again. He was always doing this. Even putting a single hand on his son's head was making him immediately close his eyes, smile and cotton up, wanting more. He lacked affection so badly he didn't care about any boundaries. And it was good, because the man didn't have any anymore.

Leaving his son alone in a big house for almost a week was the perfect opportunity. He had no one to talk to about his day, no one to observe in the kitchen, no one to give him a welcome hug. All the things his mother was doing before she passed away.

He heard him leaving and entering the house, he knew what the boy was doing. But he couldn't bother less than observe without him even noticing. Adrien looked lost and depressed; bored, almost. He was sitting around, participating in his lessons and doing schoolwork in silence. He wasn't even eating that much, he missed many meals, probably afraid to walk downstairs.

The man wanted to talk to him, touch him, but he needed to wait the right amount of time. Gabriel was fantasizing about the boy's small hands, his small body, his eyes and cheeks covered in tears. His soft breath, and his voice. But he was restraining himself. And his son was looking worse and worse each day. 

Finally, after a few days, he decided to end this emotional torture. He knew the day was perfect. Adrien came back from school, ate some of the leftovers from dinner, and went upstairs. He was moving slow, he seemed gloom. Because that day was free from any additional lessons, he just focused on his homework.

Gabriel left his office and headed towards his son's bedroom. He didn't bother knocking, he just opened the door. Adrien jumped, quickly turning his head from the papers he was holding.

The man looked at him with surprisingly soft eyes.

"How are you Adrien?" he asked, as if his behavior made any sense to the boy. As if it wasn't weird and awkward between them now.

Adrien was reading some material in peace until he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and jumped from surprise. His father had opened the door. 

"How are you Adrien?" he asked. The teenager didn't know how to answer. How are you? After all this, the first thing his father was saying was "how are you"? 

Adrien should've been mad but he felt relieved and slightly happy.

"Good afternoon Father... I'm doing ok, just studying right now" the boy said nervously. He didn't know how to deal with this situation. What did his parent want? As he tried to make sense of this behavior he realized how much he craved his attention. He wanted to hug Gabriel and tell him about his day, just have any kind of interaction with him. He was alone for days. Sure he saw friends at school but it wasn't the same at all. Adrien was a person that needed physical affection once in a while and he hated isolation. These past days felt like torture.

The man came closer.

"Is there something you need, Father?" Adrien asked with a shaky voice. He couldn't look directly at the man, despite the fact he felt weirdly glad to see him. He remembered the night from one week ago but quickly pushed that thought away. He was just really happy to receive any attention.

Gabriel came closer to his son, he wanted to see him better. He noticed his fear right away. First, the boy was surprised and confused, but quickly after he dropped his gaze. He started to feel uncomfortable again.

Rightfully so, his father thought to himself. He did hurt him last time they had an encounter, but it didn't mean they were done with. Adrien told him what he was doing, not even looking his father in the eyes. Then he asked if he wanted anything. Man connected his hands behind his back, looking at his son with narrowed eyes.

"I feel like you're feeling a bit lonely, aren't you?" he asked calmly. Almost too calmly for the situation. Boy's body shivered after hearing those words. His father knew what he was feeling, it was painfully obvious. The man called him out like this on purpose. He wanted him to feel like his father controlled his whole life. He knew when his son was the most vulnerable and helpless, when he needed him the most and he was using it for his advantage.

"Maybe you want to watch a movie with me?" he asked with a soft voice again. "Tomorrow is Saturday, you can do your homework later." he added. This attitude wasn't really in character. He always wanted Adrien to think about his responsibilities first. But now, he had new ones.

His father came closer and Adrien started to feel nervous. 

"I feel like you are feeling a bit lonely, aren't you son?" his father asked calmly. 

Adrien felt pathetic. Was it that obvious? He was embarrassed and unsure of what would happen next. Did his father only come there to tell him this?

"Maybe you want to watch a movie with me?" the man suddenly asked. Adrien was surprised. Watching a movie with his father? He couldn't even remember the last time they did something like that.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, you can do your homework later". Gabriel had always been strict about his son's education and this phrase shocked the boy even more. Why did his father want to spend time with him? Was there an ulterior motive? Did his dad actually want to address the situation or even felt bad about what he'd done…?

"...A movie?" the boy asked nervously. He looked down. He didn't want to look at his father, but at the same time he felt a bit of hopeless excitement. And he quickly scolded himself for it. "I… I don't know if that's a good idea, father…" he added quietly, looking down on his own hands.

Adrien was a bit naive because of his overall kindness. He had trouble believing that some people could act evil in general. The tragedy made him weaker. And his father could really appreciate it. He got even closer to him, making him visibly more shaky. 

"I don't know if that's a good idea, father…" Gabriel heard him say, but chose to completely ignore it. He offered him his hand.

"Come with me." it wasn't even a proposition, it was an order. Boy glanced anxiously in his parent's direction. He looked nervous and conflicted once again, but Gabriel knew he would feel his touch pretty soon. And after a few seconds, exactly that happened. 

"Yes, father..." Adrien said, quietly. The man squeezed the boy's hand, hiding it in his own bigger one. He could feel his son's anxiety in his shaking fingers. He liked that very much. 

Gabriel helped him get up, if dragging him and making him stand was considered help. Then he headed towards the living room, leading Adrien after him. He treated him like a little boy again, as if he was still in the nursery school. But he was a lot older than that.

Gabriel already planned everything and was very confident. But for now, he was acting calm and wanted to sound kind. He knew it was making his son crazy.

He sat on the sofa, their huge TV screen was already on. The whole room was darker than usual, with only a few sources of light. Adrien probably noticed that everything looked prepared.

"Sit here" he patted the spot right next to him. The boy did what he was told, but after some hesitation. They were finally close to each other. "I've chosen a movie that you would really like." the man added, looking at his son's face with soft eyes.

"Come with me."

Adrien hesitated for a moment. He felt weird about touching his father after what happened, but a few seconds passed and he placed his hand in his parent's one.

"Yes, father..." was all the boy managed to say. As soon as Adrien took the hand, the man squeezed down hard and pulled him up. The roughness scared the boy but he didn't fight it. They went down into the living room. The room looked darker than usual and Gabriel sat down on the couch. 

"Sit here" The teenager heard his father's demanding voice. Adrien hesitated once again. He remembered last week. He knew this setup was weird but he was in denial. He just wanted to watch a movie together without thinking of anything bad. He had not seen Gabriel or talked to him for a week and he was craving this sort of affection. 

Adrien finally sat down and felt nervous immediately after. "I've chosen a movie that you would really like." the man said with soft eyes. The boy couldn't imagine what sort of movie his father had chosen, but he also felt like asking would just annoy him, so he stayed quiet. He looked at the screen, waiting for the movie to start.

The man took the remote control from the table, and before clicking any button, he looked down on his son. Their gazes met, but Adrien quickly looked away. His father tilted his head to the side, smiling softly. He carefully put his arm around the boy's shoulder. He felt his son flinching under his touch, but he didn't try to fight him. He didn't say anything, and Gabriel started looking for the movie on the menu.

"Just like the old times..." He said softly. He was gently stroking his son's arm as he felt Adrien melting at his touch. He surely wanted to resist, or at least say something, but he just stayed silent, looking down with narrowed eyes. He was moving a lot with his father's every touch, just like a kitten rubbing on his owner's hand for more attention. Gabriel wanted to wait a bit longer. He finally played the movie.

At first, it wasn't very obvious. It was probably hard to remember for his young son. But after opening credits and a few famous logos on the screen, he saw the boy's eyes getting bigger and bigger. He finally recognized those colorful characters. Maybe it wasn't intentional, but Adrien smiled softly. The man knew this would be a sweet childhood memory.

Even Gabriel himself, despite the fact that for the most part he was too busy to care, remembered the scene from a few years ago. He, his wife, and his only a few years old son. Sitting together on the couch and laughing at the silly animation. 

"Do you remember this movie?"

"Y-yes father, I remember"

Adrien always was very cuddly. He liked hugs from his dad, but he preferred to stay in his mother's arms most of the time. She loved him dearly and couldn't refuse. That's probably why as a teen he still craved similar tenderness. 

The man put his hand on the back of his son's neck, and pulled him slowly towards himself. Just like before, the boy's cheek landed on the man's chest, and his hand ended up in his father's grip. Gabriel hugged him tight.

Adrien watched the man take the remote control but his gaze shifted to him. The boy quickly turned his head away. He felt Gabriel lay an arm around him and it made him anxious again. But not for long. He felt calmer after the man turned the tv on. He thought about the times he watched movies with his parents. 

"Just like old times..." his father said softly and it made the boy hopeful. So Gabriel remembered those times! 

Adrien tried to move a little to ease the touch, but the man didn't let him. The boy started to get uncomfortable. He was still looking down. At the same time he also felt calm in his father's arms. This feeling was very nostalgic for the boy. The movie finally started and at first Adrien didn't recognize anything. As soon as he heard the familiar music and saw the colorful characters, he had to smile. The memories of him and his family just having plain fun in front of the screen came back.

"Do you remember this movie?" his father asked.

Adrien flinched when he heard his parent's voice. He had been so happy imagining his old childhood memories that for a moment he didn't realize he was sitting next to the man that hurt him.

"Y-yes father, I remember" the boy said in a quiet but excited tone. He suddenly felt Gabriel pulling him closer to his chest. The man was hugging him tight. Adrien felt very emotional all of a sudden. He knew he should be scared, but his parent's arms were calming for him. The nostalgic feelings and the movie made him think about his mother. He couldn't help but return the hug. He truly felt cared for in that moment and didn't think, he just loved the familiar touch. While they were hugging, images from the night a week ago started flashing in his mind. He remembered the negative emotions and started to get anxious. Hugging his father felt good at first but Adrien immediately felt weird and afraid afterwards. He was really conflicted about those feelings. He started to shake slightly and his body language shifted from being happy to being scared. He wanted to back off, but the man was fast to stop him.

Gabriel took his son's little chin in his fingers, and looked him in the eyes. The boy was so paralyzed that he stayed in this position. The man noticed his behavior right away, he was almost waiting for it.

"You see, Adrien... Those times are gone. Your mother... My wife... She's gone..." he whispered, trying to keep his voice calm and indifferent, but he couldn't. He felt miserable. Even if he was keeping a soft smile the whole time, he couldn't bear this pain. He couldn't stop thinking about all of the things that happened. He wanted to wake a little nostalgia in his boy's head, but those stupid colorful characters made him sick.

He tightened the grip on his son's wrist and pulled him even closer. "Now I only have you, son..." he stroked the back of his head with a shaky hand. "We need to take care of each other… I will always be with you..." he whispered almost directly into his son's ear. He felt the boy shivering. Adrien felt the urge to back off again, but his father's grip was too strong. He pulled him back and slowly kissed his lips. He just wanted a little taste.

"Please...! Father, don't..." Boy quickly became panicked and hysterical again. He turned his head, trying to avoid Gabriel's action, but he just stopped. Adrien was confused, but he knew that something bad was coming.

"Shh... Just relax... Just follow my orders and everything's gonna be alright..." The man took both of his wrists and forced him to sit on his lap. Boy's head would face his father's direction if he dared to look at him. Gabriel grabbed Adrien's butt with one of his hands, using the other one to keep his son's head in place.

He had a chance to properly kiss him. This time around the kiss was more greedy and passionate, so was his father. It was wet and fast, the man was eating him up. Both of them heard happy music and voices in the background, but it was often interrupted by Adrien's muffed sighs. The boy tried to escape the arms holding him in place, at least to the point when the man's hand wouldn't touch his lower back, but he couldn't. Instead, when he started wriggling around, his father only tightened the grip. Boy gasped, only to be kissed even more harshly. Gabriel felt irritated. He loved his boy's mouth, his tongue and teeth, he loved his little butt he was firmy holding. The taste of his salty tears. But he wanted something more than that.

He suddenly grabbed his son's shoulders, and before the boy even had time to blink, he was sitting on the ground between his father's legs. He gulped and looked away because the man's erection was right in front of him. Gabriel grabbed the teenager's head and one of his wrists to hold him in place.

"Listen up," he started, and Adrien felt obligated to do so. "You won't try to run away from me this time around, son"

"B-but I don't... I don't want any of this...!"

"You're going to help your father out again. But with your mouth." his father sounded completely calm and ignored the boy's words once again. His son was the opposite of "calm" at the moment.

Adrien heard his father talking to him. About his mother. About how she was gone. About how his child was the only one left for the man. It scared him. He knew exactly how his parent felt but he didn't understand his actions at all. He felt Gabriel's lips on his and he tried to back off, but it was a short one. The man forced his son on his lap and grabbed his lower back. The teenager tried to tell him how he didn't want this, how this all felt bad, but he wasn't listening. He pulled the boy closer for another kiss instead and it made Adrien frustrated. He tried to escape but his attempts were weak and his father didn't let him. He started crying again. Why was this happening? He felt his father pushing him down on his knees. The boy was sitting on the floor now, his face directly between Gabriel's legs.

"Listen up. You won't try to run away from me this time around, son."

"B-but I don't... I don't want any of this...!" Adrien tried to somehow reason with him, but he couldn't even finish a sentence.

"You're going to help your father out again. But with your mouth" the man said calmly.

His son panicked. He knew what that entailed, at least had a basic idea. The whole scene made him sad and frustrated. He knew how his father felt; he knew how miserable he must've been after what happened to his wife. He tried to understand but he couldn't justify his actions at all. 

Why was he doing this? Why was he forcing his own son to do something this horrible? Was his father always this…? For how long was he looking forward to similar practices? Adrien felt weak and helpless. All he could think about was why. Why did his mother have to leave them...? Why would his dad go to such drastic measures? He couldn't understand. The sadness he felt turned into anger and frustration.

"Why father? Why are you acting like this?" he started saying in panic. He just blurted out what he was thinking at that moment. "I know you are sad but I am too. I don't understand why you want me to do this'' Adrien was at the edge. He was overwhelmed by irrational thoughts and self doubts. "Is this my fault? Did I do something to deserve this? I'm sorry father, I didn't want this. I'm so sorry" Adrien mumbled these words with tears blurring his view. It was almost not understandable what he was saying. "I'm sorry I disappointed you, Father. I'm sorry I act like a bad child."

He couldn't stop. In the back of his head he knew that nothing was his fault. His dad's actions were inexcusable and bad. He knew this but he tried to desperately justify his parent's doing. He had already lost his mother and the thought of losing someone else made his head hurt. He felt like Gabriel had to have some motives. The only reasonable explanation the boy could come up with was that his father was mad at him for something. He didn't know what. He felt like if he didn't obey him, he would leave. He looked at the man with teary eyes. 

"Father, I'm sorry for being a disappointment..." he wasn't sure what to do to stop him. He felt Gabriel lay his hand on his son's head. The touch made Adrien look up again. The man was smiling. He was slowly petting his son and it filled the boy with comfort. "Father… If I do this… With you...", he looked down between his father's legs, "Will you stay with me? I swear I'll be good… Please just… Don't leave me" Adrien felt tears streaming down his face. The boy's head was hurting. The thought of solitude seemed scarier than being forced to do those weird things.

Gabriel looked down on his son, panicking and crying on the ground. He looked so fragile and pathetic, wanted to blame himself but didn't know what he'd done. He tried to think of something, anything to say to stop his father, but it sounded like a helpless mumble. His face was swollen again. 

For a moment the man thought that all this didn't have to happen. From the very beginning, starting on his disturbing fantasies over his underage son. Getting aroused just by thinking about him, while still being the worst father anyone could ask for. Even if he wanted to touch him inappropriately, he still couldn't bear the burden of being an affectionate and caring parent.

Then, her death. Both of them, lost and hurt, without any sense of direction.

Why did all of this happen? Why was he so lustful, cold, greedy? Why didn't he just drop this obsession a long time ago? Was he waiting for some action, was he hoping someday he'll do something horrible?

Now, any of this didn't matter. It happened already, and he chose the worst option. 

He ruined this whole family.

"Father, I'm sorry for being a disappointment..." he heard those words, but couldn't respond. He slowly put his hand on the boy's head, being fully focused on observing tears dropping from his face. They made little stains on the boy's clothes.

"Father... If i do this... With you… Will you stay with me? I swear I'll be good… Please just… Don't leave me"

"Adrien..." he said softly, stroking his golden hair. Playing with them in between his fingers. They were so soft, so pretty. "You're a good child, you really are. You did nothing wrong, but..." he closed his eyes and his smile faded. "Your father isn't that good of a person..." he said as if he was talking about someone else. He felt like losing himself. He wasn't sure who he was anymore, what was he doing. But he didn't care.

Gabriel looked down. His manhood was still in need. Looking at Adrien's suffering face, touching his shaky head was making him even more excited. Things that shouldn't ever turn him on were making him crazy. Physical pleasure was the only thing he wanted to achieve in this miserable state. He pulled his boy's head even closer, so his cheek was touching Gabriel's crotch. 

"I'm here, son... Be a good boy, and I'll stay by your side. I will be there for you..." he whispered, patting his head more.

Boy couldn't back off, even if he really wanted to. His father's words deceived him.

Man unzipped his fly and freed his fully erect panis. It landed next to the side of the boy's face, making him jump a little. He closed his eyes and gulped. Looking at his father's intimate parts wasn't pleasant, even if at this point he had no strength to resist. Gabriel grabbed his hair and pulled it so the boy's mouth touched the side of his dad's manhood. Boy groaned quietly at that bit of pain. He looked up at the man's face, probably hoping he'll change his mind, but Gabriel looked very satisfied already.

"Here you go, my little angel..." he whispered, seeing his pretty boy on his knees with his penis so close to his face was making him crazy. His hand was still on his son's head. "Show your father some affection... Suck it, Adrien..." he added quietly.

The man was saying something more to himself than to Adrien and before the boy could fully realize the meaning of it, his cheek was pressed against his father's crotch. 

"I'm here, son… Be a good boy and I'll stay by your side. I will be there for you..." Gabriel whispered. Even though the teenager felt disgusted and frustrated at this situation, the man's words felt calming. It all happened so fast. His father took out his manhood and put it next to the boy's face. The sight made Adrien sick and he had to close his eyes. His hair was painfully grabbed and he felt something warm pressed against his lips. "Here you go, my little angel..." the man whispered. The situation mixed with those words made his son break out in a cold sweat. 

"Show your father some affection… Suck it, Adrien..."

The teenager felt terrified. He knew what Gabriel wanted but he didn't feel ready. He thought about backing off but then he remembered the promise he made. He had to do it if he didn't want to be left alone. He had to be a good boy.

Adrien slowly tilted his head forwards, lightly licking his father's tip. The taste and the smell were very disgusting, but he tried his best not to let it show too much. He had no idea how to do this and just lightly licked his father's shaft like he would a lollipop. He continued like this for a minute. 

"Take it inside your mouth Adrien, don't be shy" he heard Gabriel say. The man was still grabbing his son's hair. Adrien really didn't want to but he obeyed his father's commands. He took the tip in his mouth and started to slowly move his head up and down. He heard the man gasp a little and his breathing was getting harder. Adrien only wanted this to be over. He kept repeating the same sloppy, helpless motions. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was right and it felt unpleasant, at least for him. He felt his father lay two hands on his head. His grip got tighter. "I'm sorry son" he said with quick breaths. Before Adrien could comprehend what was happening, he felt big hands pushing his head closer to the man's body. The boy felt pain reaching deep in his throat and wanted to gag. His father's penis was all the way inside his mouth. It hurt so much Adrien was tearing up. He tried to breathe but couldn't, he felt like he was suffocating. He tried to tell him to stop but he couldn't speak. Gabriel was pulling and then slamming his son's head back and forth. Adrien felt like he was about to die. He cried and tried to push the man away with his hands but it didn't work. He was holding him in place.

His father was talking to him but the teenager felt like he was about to pass out from the pain and lack of oxygen, he couldn't understand any of it. It hurt Adrien so much he started to panic. His face and his throat felt hot and his eyes started to ache from crying. Disgusting gagging sounds were all the boy was able to let out. He felt his lungs start to hurt because he wasn't able to breathe properly.

Suddenly and finally the man pulled his son away. Adrien started coughing and hyperventilating. He was still crying and he couldn't see well from the tears. Something warm landed on his face and he heard his father's violent moans, but he couldn't concentrate on that at all. He still felt like he was suffocating. The man grabbed his face, forcing Adrien to look up. The boy slowly started to calm down. His father was smiling at him softly, while the teenager felt horrible and just wanted to leave. His throat felt sore and he looked like a mess. 

"D-Did i do good father?" was all he managed to say.

"You did very good, '' Gabriel replied while gently caressing his son's face. Hearing those words made Adrien feel weirdly happy and accomplished. While he was calming down he realized that his pants had gotten tighter. The teenager felt the embarrassment rise up to his face. How could he be hard from this? The whole time he felt like he was dying, yet he still got aroused. He wasn't sure if he was hard from the panic and stress or if giving his father a blowjob actually excited him this much. He felt pathetic and frustrated. He felt the need to hug the man. Adrien was sitting on his knees on the floor and tried to stand up but he felt too weak, too numb. His father was still sitting above him, just observing his behavior.

Gabriel felt a pleasant shiver when his son started licking his genitals. He felt it get even harder. The teenager's innocence was adorable and his warm mouth felt so good. His father knew no one could be better for this job than his little boy. He saw signs of his son not enjoying it at all and being disgusted by his penis, but it only made the whole process better.

"Take it inside your mouth Adrien, don't be shy" he said while still heavily breathing. He was still holding Adrien's hair, it gave him even more power over the helpless boy on the ground. The boy finally did it, and this action made his father very pleased. But it still wasn't what he wanted and it was making him impatient. He decided to move a big step further. 

"I'm sorry, son" He said, even if he really wasn't. He held the boy's head in place and shoved his penis deep inside his throat.

His distressful moans and choking sounds that came right after were making Gabriel crazy. He would listen to that all the time, it made him so excited he almost forgot about the consequences. He brutally made love to his son's little mouth.

"You're doing so good... Making your father so happy..." he repeated similar words over and over, but Adrien couldn't even hear him. He was desperately trying to catch some air.

After the next few violent pounds, he finally let the boy back off. Not only because he saw him become very pale and felt he couldn't take it anymore, but also because he was already cumming. When Adrien finally broke away, the man finished on his pretty face. Some of his thick fluids landed on his hair and shirt as well.

It felt so incredible, the man just couldn't believe it. It was so much better than the handjob his son did, but still - It wasn't the end of his horrid fantasy.

He shook the boy's chin and forced him to look at his face. He wanted to admire the mess he made.

"D-Did I do good father?" Gabriel smiled after hearing this question.

That was the most important matter for this child? His father’s approval? He was being choked and went through so much pain, yet he still was seeking praise and attention. The man completely broke him.

"You did very well son" he couldn't help but to gently stroke the boy's face. Being so tender after acting so brutal and fast probably was a big contrast. He saw that even if Adrien wasn't enjoying this little tortune, his body wanted more.

"You liked it? I see you really did" The man teased him in a mocking tone and his son felt even worse. He turned more red than he already was.

"No, I-" he tried to explain himself, but he didn't know how. Probably because he himself wasn't sure why he got aroused.

"It's ok, no need to be ashamed of your body's reaction. Those things are supposed to be pleasant..." Gabriel said. Maybe they were pleasant for him, but for Adrien it probably felt like hell. The man knew his upright was caused by stress, but telling him the second version was another little form of manipulation. He stroked his blushing face once again.

"Look at you, all filthy and messy now... Time to wash you up,“ the man said. He had a good idea.

He grabbed both of his son's wrists and picked him up from the ground. The boy was shaking so much he looked like he was having a fever. Even if he was seeking even more comfort, he couldn't look at his father's face if he wasn't forced to do so. Because Adrien felt dizzy, the man decided to secure him with his arms. He put one of his hands on the boy's hip, and another one on his shoulder.

He started leading him in the bathroom's direction. Even this necessary amount of touch he received was enough for the teenager to cause a reaction. All he wanted was to just be loved and embraced. Unfortunately, those were not his father's plans.

When they finally reached the closest bathroom, Gabriel closed the door and let his son free. He felt a bit better, but his hurting throat was making him gasp from time to time. He looked in his father's direction, not knowing what he was supposed to do now.

"Get naked son, we'll take a shower" the man said. He wanted to finally look at Adrien's whole body, without any clothes still covering some of it. The boy shivered, and grabbed his own arm as an impulse.

"We...?" he asked, like it was the only concerning matter to him. And it wasn't, he didn't want to be seen completely nude. His father couldn't help but grin. Before the boy did anything himself, the man took off his own jacket.

"Yes. I should shower anyway. And what better way to do so than with my little boy?" he said, with an amused tone. "You're a model, people look at you all the time, you should be used to this, right?" he liked teasing him like this. He knew Adrien wasn't the biggest fan of modeling in the first place, it was more of his parents choice to start this business. Now he felt more comfortable in front of the camera, but presenting himself fully naked in front of his father wasn't the same at all. The man came closer to him, which made Adrien flinch a bit, and grabbed his jacket. He helped him to take it off in silence. His father wasn't this impatient, the boy took care of his needs already, but he was wondering how far he could go this time.

"You liked it son? I see you really did" The man teased him. Adrien felt very embarrassed and tried to explain himself, but his father interrupted him. "It's ok, no need to be ashamed of your body reaction. Those things are supposed to be pleasant..."

Adrien didn't know how to feel. He thought he didn't like this at all but his body had a completely different reaction. He felt so pathetic and weak in that moment. Getting hard from something like this.... The boy didn't even want to think about it. He knew it was probably fear and stress, but his father's words were messing with his head. "Look at you, all filthy and messy now...Time to wash you up."

Adrien got pulled up and guided to the bathroom. He was shaking so much it was hard to keep his balance. He felt a little dizzy. He was craving his father's loving touch but he didn't receive any. The man was rather rough and when they arrived at the place, he let his son go. The boy almost fell down, but managed to stay in place. He wanted to desperately wash himself but Gabriel wouldn't leave. "Get naked son, we'll take a shower"

Adrien wasn't sure if he heard that phrase correctly. He didn't want to undress in front of his dad, especially not in this situation. It made him nervous and he grabbed his own arm as a reflex. 

"We...?" He asked with a shaky voice. His throat still felt sore and he had to pay attention not to end up in a coughing fit. He watched his father take his jacket off and he felt panicked. So he was serious.

"Yes. I should shower anyway. And what better way to do so than with my little boy?" the man said. These words sent shivers down Adriens spine. "My little boy"... Hearing his father say that made him feel butterflies in his stomach, but he immediately felt disgusted with himself. It was obvious what the man was planning, yet he still yearned for kind words. Adrien hated this sensation. It felt like his body and his mind were constantly fighting. He didn't know if he should feel good or terrible. "You're a model, people look at you all the time, you should be used to this, right?" his father added calmly. It was true, Adrien was a model but this didn't feel like modeling at all. He never had to completely undress before. Especially not in front of his own family members. While he was still thinking, the man came closer and slowly took his son's jacket off.

Adrien wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to resist but he was way too exhausted and scared. His father pulled his shirt up and he didn't reacted, his mind went completely blank. The man started to take off his own clothes and Adrien did the same. Until his underwear, he felt too tired to think, but as he grabbed his boxers he suddenly stopped. This was embarrassing enough for the boy, but he saw on his parent's face he wanted more. The teenager was still half hard. He couldn't force himself to get naked.

His father had already completely undressed, waiting for Adrien to finish. The intense stare made the boy look away in embarrassment. He was standing there, too nervous to continue. Gabriel realized this and came closer. He put one hand on his son's hip and slowly pulled his boxers down with the other. Adrien didn't resist. He just let it happen. 

Once his boxers were on the floor, the boy closed his eyes. He didn't want to see himself or his dad. He hoped this was the end of it and he could go take a shower and go to sleep. 

Adrien felt the man's gaze on him, even with closed eyes. His father pressed their naked bodies together and the boy could feel their penises touch. It almost made him gag. He felt dizzy and disgusted at this situation, but he didn't know what to do. "If I let my father do what he wants, maybe it'll be over soon" he thought to himself.

Adrien could still feel Gabriel's manhood touching his erection. 

"Let's get in the shower, shall we?" he heard his father say. When he let him go, the boy felt exposed and alone. He watched the man go inside the cabin and then followed him. The shower was rather small for two people, not resembling the one next to the boy's room at all. It made Adrien's back get slightly pressed against the showerwall. His father was towering over him, looking directly at him. It was very intimidating. The man turned the shower on and the water hitting the boy's body made him flinch. He realized how he was the only one hard in this situation and his face turned even redder. He felt like some kind of pervert, getting aroused over something like this. 

He noticed his father was smiling down on him and it gave Adrien goosebumps. Nothing really happened yet, but the situation was really awkward. 

Gabriel shampooed his hair, but let the boy shampoo his body by himself. Adrien was so nervous, he wanted this to end quickly. He couldn't appreciate this affection after what happened before.

When he was done, he tried to get out but his father grabbed his arm. 

"Leaving already?" the man asked. "I see you are still excited" he looked down at Adrien. The fact that his erection was so noticable embarrassed the boy a lot. He tried to hide it by pressing his legs together. 

"No, I'm fine..." The teenager replied hastily. He didn't want his father to see him like this. 

Since they were facing each other, he noticed that Gabriel's manhood got big again. 

"You don't have to hide it, Adrien, see? We're on the same boat." The man was teasing him. His son didn't know what to do. It was true that he wanted to get rid of it, but not in front of his father. Adrien was still thinking of a response when the man forcefully turned him around. He was facing the shower wall and his butt was being pressed against Gabriel's crotch.

Feeling his father's erection against his naked back made the boy panic. He was scared of what was about to happen. The man was holding him by the hips, pressing his little butt closer against his own manhood. His son felt like he was about to cry again. He was so scared he started shaking. 

"Father please… I don't know if I can do this'' he started begging. He wanted to leave but the man held him in place. He felt Gabriel's chest press against his back. He started whispering in Adrien's ear. 

"If you don't want it to hurt, you have to prepare yourself." He was gently massaging the boy's hips. "You want to get off, don't you? This is the fastest way to give us both satisfaction."

Adrien felt weak. He didn't want this. He was crying again and tried to get away but his father pressed himself harder against him. The man's tone sounded more impatient than before. 

"If you don't want to prepare yourself, I'll just go in like this." Adrien felt Gabriel's grip tighten. He felt terrified. This was the worst, he couldn't stop crying. 

"No!! I'm sorry father, I'll do it! Please, just… Wait" his words sounded messy and panicked. He didn't know what to do at all. How was he supposed to prepare himself for this? Everything still felt so surreal. Like a bad nightmare he would soon wake up from, but in reality couldn't. If he didn't act soon his father was going to hurt him, he thought. He felt the man soften the grip. He grabbed his son's hand and guided it towards his butt.

Adrien was confused, but at least got some sort of instruction. He really had to use his fingers? He gulped, but slowly pressed them against his entrance. The boy hated the feeling. He didn't want this, but he knew what was about to happen if he didn't do this. He slowly pushed his finger inside. He had no lube or anything which made it almost impossible for his fingers to go in without it hurting. Adrien didn't know and just continued. He had trouble with only one and started shivering. It felt really disgusting and wrong to him. Even though it was already too much, he forced a second one inside. He knew his father wasn't small and he couldn't imagine it even fitting at all, but he tried his best. He was naive to think that pushing them dry would make it hurt less later. The water from the shower that was dripping down Adrien's back helped him to ease the pain a little bit. It was in no way a lube replacement but it was already better than before. The boy felt his erection soften. It felt too uncomfortable and gross. His father was watching him the whole time. He was getting impatient. Adrien fingered himself for a few more minutes until Gabriel pulled his hand away. The sudden movement made the boy gasp. 

"That's enough, son" The man said desperately. He grabbed his hips again and started pressing his erection against the boy's entrance. Adrien didn't feel ready at all.

The man grabbed the boy's hair and dragged him closer. It caused the teenager to close his eyes and gasp in pain.

"Sunshine... Do you want your father inside of you?" he whispered into his son's ear. The shiver made him groan softly, he just couldn't take this anymore. He was scared to his death. His father's words and the feel of his penis so close. He couldn't speak, probably not even sure what to say. "Come on Adrien, tell me..."

"N-nooo..." he cried. He really didn't want that. He just wanted to dress up, leave the bathroom and lay in his bed. He just wanted to have a normal dad.

"Huh? You don't? But why, you love your father, is that true?"

"Y-yes..." he responded quicker this time. He was sure about this part, even if Gabriel was testing him very harshly. The man pulled his hair even harder, and it made Adrien groan in sore. Even more tears ran down his cheek, as well as few drool drops from his mouth. His father was more than happy to torment him like this.

"Then why is it? Why can't you just take my dick?" his words sounded pretentious, but he was calm the whole time. Seeing his son's pain was giving him so much pleasure and arousal.

"I just... I-I never done it before..." Adrien tried to explain, but his father's manhood against his butt and his breath on his face made it difficult to focus. "It would hurt, right...?" He wasn't even sure anymore. He didn't know much about this topic, and why would he know? He was just a child, he wasn't ready for such activities. 

"Yes, it will hurt, unfortunately for you" his father added, what made Adrien flinch even more. "But perhaps... We don't have to do it right now?" he added, in a fake wondering voice. As if he still wasn't sure what he wanted. Boy turned his head and looked at Gabriel's face with hope.

"Please... Please, not now...!" he said in a pathetic, distressed voice. He still believed that maybe his father wouldn't hurt him like this. Maybe he was just messing around.

"Then when, Adrien? I won't wait forever" he changed his tone again, now he sounded serious. He wanted his son to convince him in his shaking, fearful voice. He wanted to know if he was even able to do it.

"Just... Just give me some time...! I will prepare myself more, i-is it possible father?" he begged. He was just too scared to make him angry by saying he doesn't want this at all. He still had no idea how he could possibly make it less horrible, but it was worth a try. His father stroked the side of his whole body, starting on his ribs and ending on his thigh. He was so skinny, so soft. Boy shivered and closed his eyes. He didn't want his excitement coming back.

"If I will agree on leaving you alone today, will you really keep your promises?" he asked in a soft voice. Of course he wasn't going to put it in right now. It would be a terrible mess. But teasing his son like this was a very great activity.

"Yes... Y-yes I will father, I swear" boy cried again. He was at his limits and his father saw it.

The man smiled softly. He leaned, not making the situation with his manhood any better and kissed the boy's spine fondly. Then dropped a little kiss on the back of his neck. He heard Adrien crying, probably so tired and confused by all of this. His legs were shaking, the man thought he would pass out for a moment.

"Then I will wait for you. But you will return the favor, it's only fair" he said. He backed off, completely freeing his young partner. Boy almost fell over, but he managed to put his hands on the wall to feel more secure. His father couldn't stop smiling. This situation felt perfect. He couldn't care less about his son's comfort, he just wanted to get it on, but the vision of Adrien doing everything by himself seemed convenient.

He grabbed his son's chin, and pulled him for another kiss. This time the teenager didn't even move. He just took it, like a good boy. But all of the time, the power to do it without any permission felt great. The man let go of him and grabbed one of his bathrobes handing on the wall next to the shower. He put it on very confidently, not even looking at Adrien anymore and left the room.

The boy was left alone in the bathroom. He sank down on his knees and started quietly sobbing. He felt relieved that nothing happened, but he also felt helpless and alone crying like this on the floor. "Will you keep your promises?" his father's words wouldn't leave his mind. His throat still felt sore from before and he couldn't imagine how the other thing would feel like. He stood up on shaky legs and grabbed a towel. He wrapped it completely around himself, picked up his clothes laying on the floor and went to his room.

Ths teenager sat on his bed, holding his knees and putting his head between them. He sat like this for a few minutes before putting on pajamas. He wanted to distract himself from this situation so he continued his homework. He couldn't concentrate at all. Everytime he heard footsteps outside or cars driving by, he looked around in panic, expecting his father to be back. But he didn't come. 

Over the weekend Adrien was left alone again. He tried to study or do his tasks, but he couldn't focus. He was constantly scared of the man paying him a random visit and continuing where they left off the other day. He was so nervous that even when he went back to school he couldn't concentrate at all. He had an important test that day, but even reading what was on the piece of paper felt almost impossible.

It was Wednesday now. His father still hadn't talked to him and Adrien felt like he was going insane. He wanted some sort of interaction with his parent, but at the same time he was too scared to see him. The more time passed, the more nervous the boy became.

In the evening Adrien went to bed feeling restless. It had been a few days since the horrible events, but it felt like forever and the stress was unbearable. He knew the man would continue what he started sooner or later. He promised his father that next time he'll be ready, but he didn't feel like it at all. He could only think about one thing. 

"I have to prepare myself… If I won't, it's going to hurt a lot..." He knew that the man wasn't going to stop this time. As he was laying in bed, he slowly reached between his legs. He wasn't entirely sure how to get ready for something like this and tried touching himself. He was too embarrassed to get aroused, but he felt like he had to do this anyway. He reached his butt and started pushing a finger in. He went slower this time, so it would hurt less, but the lack of lube was still making it hard for Adrien. He didn't know the proper way to do it. The more he tried the more it hurt. After a while, he stopped. He couldn't pull through with it. He had a hard time falling asleep, he was constantly thinking about when his dad might come through his door. The two next days felt very similar. The boy couldn't focus during the day and tried loosening himself up at nights, but he never came far. He was frustrated and sad. He also tried to do it in the shower while using some gel to make it go more smoothly, but he couldn't relax at all. He kept himself closed, the sensation felt too weird and disgusting. The memories of his father molesting him were always coming back. 

Adrien felt lonely and had troubles falling asleep. When he was finally dozing off, it was often already around 3 am. The next night was no different. After hours of turning around and lying awake in bed, he finally drifted into an uneasy sleep.

DISCLAIMER: The next paragraph is a detailed rape scene. It lasts until the end of the chapter. It doesn't include much dialogue or story elements so if you're not comfortable with this type of writing skipping this part shouldn't be a problem.

It was the middle of the night, closer to the actual morning than evening. Tomorrow was a normal work day. It felt cold already, but it got even colder when the man opened the big window in his room. The moon was the only light source faintly illuminating the whole mansion.

Gabriel left his spacious bedroom. He directed his slow steps towards the last room, at the end of the corridor. He was visibly shaking, but no one would notice his behavior in the complete darkness. His lips were closed shut and trembling a bit.

He pressed the handle and opened the door. He tried to make it go slow, but his shaking hands made so much unnecessary sound. His son didn't wake up from that, at least the man didn't think so. He went deeper inside the room, really competently finding his way in the blackness. He got closer to the bed, and then finally laid his eyes on the sleeping boy.

Adrien was laying on his side, curled up and hugging one of his big pillows. He wasn't even fully covered with his sheets, they were creased and messy, all around him. He looked like a mess. His face looked tense and unhappy even when he was asleep. Boy never had any problems with dark circles under his eyes, but now they started showing off. His skin always looked sunny and lively, but today he looked pale and weak. He couldn't sleep or miss any school days because of his personal issues, so he was just agonizing himself. Food wasn't even passing through his throat.

Today, man woke up without any empathy. All he could feel was hateread. Not even towards his son, towards himself. He decided to entirely ignore those last traces of self-control he was hoarding. He wasn't an impatient person, actually, he was exactly the opposite of that. He just lost the whole sense of it. Of all of it.

He came closer to his child, grabbed his blanket and tossed it aside. It caused only a little reaction from the boy, but a knee pressing against the mattress right next to his thigh woke him up. Normally it wouldn't work, but since Adrien's sleep was so fragile, it alarmed him immediately. He looked at his parent with tired eyes, but also with a bit of fear in them.

"F-fath-'' he couldn't say a thing, because the man quickly and violently covered his mouth with his hand. It almost felt like a slap. Boy panicked and put both of his hands on Gabriel's, but it only caused him to hold it harder. He made the boy's head go deeper inside his pillow.

The man wasn't waiting any longer, he just started taking off his son's pajama pants and underwear. All of this happened so quickly that Adrien's dazed mind couldn't really process it. He couldn't move, he was paralyzed, and he couldn't really breath through his father's fingers. Tears started falling down his cheeks when he heard the zipper sound.

The man grabbed his son's leg by the back of his knee and picked it up, just to lay it on his own shoulder. It made the boy even more vulnerable and accessible.

Gabriel spat on his own penis and his hand to later cover it in even more fluid, but he knew it wouldn't ever replace lube. He wanted to be sure he would get inside, that was all that mattered to him. He grabbed his erect manhood and pressed it against Adrien's entrance. It caused the boy to let out a muffled cry of fear, but it only made his father more furious.

He brutally shoved his penis inside of the boy's body. His son wailed from pain and some of it went through Gabriel's fingers. He scolded him by pulling his hair up again, but it only made it worse since he couldn't cover his mouth anymore. Man felt the boy's blood streaming down his thigh, but he didn't care one bit. He was still holding his son's hair up high, making him cry from pain and try to unfold his father's fingers, but in the meantime he was looking for something around both of them. He noticed his son's socks laying on the ground. He quickly picked them up, and without much hesitation pushed it inside the boy's mouth. It made him groan in confusion and stress, but this time it was properly repressed. He grabbed both of the boy's hands and pinned them to the mattress, so he couldn't fight him anymore.

Gabriel couldn't wait anymore, he just started moving. And it wasn't slow or gentle either, he started off pretty aggressively. But it wasn't all he could do. The pain for the boy was unbearable. Everytime his father moved, his vision was turning pitch black, and his throat was making inarticulate noises. Something between a scream, a word, and a cry.

The man felt his penis tearing his son's insides apart, and it only kept him going. He already felt blood from those wounds, slowly flooding his manhood and dripping from Adrien's entrance. Gabriel gladly used it as a lube.

He kept on forcing his way deeper and deeper inside his son's body. He felt him shiver and make other uncontrolled movements the whole time, he felt his guts trembling and squeezing him tighter. He was going faster and faster each time, finally reaching his speed limit after another few minutes of this torture.

The boy couldn't take it anymore, he passed out at least a few times during the whole intercourse. He was screaming so hard his throat was sore, even if it was nearly inaudible, he was crying so much he couldn't see a thing through his tears, his face was so red and swollen. All of it was making him constantly lose consciousness, but only for a few seconds. And after waking up he was only feeling worse and more terrified. He felt blood building up inside his whole sinus, and as he predicted, few drops went down his upper lip. He felt like he was actually dying.

The man couldn't cum, not like this. He wanted more, he wanted to destroy his boy entirely. He wanted to rip every single muscle in him, even if he knew it wasn't possible. He didn't care about any consequences. He slowed down a bit just to gather strength, which caused the boy to moan in relief, only to force his way in even more brutally after. Adrien somehow managed to spit out the cloth he had in his mouth, and wailed in a shaking voice. He quickly regretted it. His father slapped him in the face, while still roughly penetrating him.

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" he growled and finally spoken. He was red from all this anger. He grabbed the boy's neck with both of his hands, and started choking him. At first it was just scary and painful, Adrien couldn't breathe properly. But later, when his father pressed both of his thumbs on his skin, he really started to panic. He couldn't take any air.

Gabriel kept on pushing, kept on going until he was satisfied. He closed his eyes, and wasn't paying any attention to his son anymore. He just wanted to fill Adrien up and end all of this.

When he finished, he felt at peace. He felt like he's coming down earth, he's back from a bad, bad place. His whole mind calmed down, and he couldn't care less about things that just occurred. He did what was right, and only right for him.

He noticed his son wasn't moving anymore, but he wasn't surprised. He wasn't questioning it. He looked at his completely unconscious face, at the whole mess he made and a big bloody stain on the bed.

He really was a heartless old man.

He stood up, his body still trembling from all the excitement, and looked at his genitals. They were all covered in the same, deeply red fluid. He didn't bother to clean after himself. He put his pants up and zipped them, not even caring about his own hygiene. He got out of the room, leaving the door widely open and found his way back to his bedroom.

He looked at his wife's picture on the shelf, motionless. Then he just sat on the bed, looked down and stayed like that longer than he thought he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Be sure to leave some feedback, those comments under the first chapter really warmed our ice cold hearts  
> Happy Holidays!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for your comments. We never thought we'd get so much people interested in our fanfiction. It makes us really happy.  
> Enjoy!

**Evening**

When Adrien woke up, he felt sick. His head was in flaming pain, almost like he had a strong fever. For a short second he had forgotten what happened yesterday, but when he tried to move, a sharp pain overcame his entire body. He remembered. It was dark and he didn't see much, but he knew what had occurred. When he looked around he noticed the bloody sheets. He couldn't hold it and started crying. His breaths became fast and shaky, everything felt horrible. It was the first time he had a panic attack while being alone in his own bedroom. His whole body was in pain, it was hard to move, his stomach was hurting really badly and the blood made him sick. He couldn't believe this. Images from last night flashed in his mind and the boy felt like puking. He tried to get up but the discomfort was unbearable. He broke down crying and just stayed on his bed curled up. He was so exhausted he passed out again. He didn't want to experience reality anymore.

When he woke up it was already morning. He looked at the clock beside his bed. It was 5 am on Monday. For how long was he unconscious? He didn't know and it was the last thing he cared about. He knew he had school that day and really didn't want to go, but the thought of staying alone with his father in their house was terrifying. Since he couldn't sleep anymore he tried to move again. It was hard, but not impossible this time. He managed to stand up and he felt liquid dripping down his legs. He didn't know if it was blood or something else, but it made him sick nonetheless.

He was shaking and he started crying again. Why? Why did this happen? He slowly made his way to his bathroom, but every step was almost unbearable. When he reached the place he had to puke. He sank down on the floor in front of the toilet and just sat there for half an hour, emotionless and empty. He tried to pull himself up on the bathtub, but realized that he was too weak to stand for too long, so he just entered it and sat down. The boy turned the water on. He didn't bother taking his shirt off, his lower half was already naked. He let the water fall on him while the thoughts of that night circled in his brain. He remembered the force and brutality. 

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" were the only words he heard. Tears were running down his cheeks, but he didn't feel anything. He tried to gather thoughts, evaluate the situation, but he couldn't… He couldn't believe that what had happened was real. The boy knew how cruel Gabriel could be, but... Was he a monster…?

It was already past 7 am when he got out of the shower. He had washed himself as best as he could and had taken his shirt off too. When he looked in the mirror, he realized he looked like shit. Dark circles under his eyes and little bruises all over his body. The ones on his neck were especially bad. Seeing his pale, bruised body made him throw up again. He knew he was in no state to go to school, but he couldn't stay here. Not with him.

"Maybe… Maybe someone in school can help me." he thought. The tears were hard to hold back, but he wiped them away. He didn't want people to notice those signs of violence and despite it being not that cold outside that day, he decided to wear a turtleneck sweater. Dressing himself was hard, but he managed. It was already 7:45 am and his school was starting at 8. He had to hurry to make it on time. He slowly got up and almost fell over again. He walked to his bedroom door with shaky legs. As he was about to grab the knob he stopped. What if his father was waiting for him at the other side of the door? He didn't know what to do and panicked again. "I just need to get out of here and I'm safe."

Before that night he felt sympathy for the man and tried to blame it on the tragedy, but after this, he couldn't bring himself to think of him in any positive way. He wanted to get to school as fast as possible, to tell his friends and teachers, anyone. He just wanted to get out of there. Despite his panic and pain he opened the door. No one was waiting, but he still felt tense. He needed to get out fast, but he could barely walk. The boy slowly made his way down the stairs. The whole time he was so scared he almost stumbled and fell down. Walking made him feel dizzy and he realized how weak he actually was. He managed to get outside and leave the house. Usually, he would take the metro when no one drove him, but he didn't feel like dealing with the crowded Subway in his state. The walk to school felt way longer than usual and he almost lost consciousness a few times on the way. When he finally arrived, he was 20 minutes late.

Adrien walked straight to the principal's office, but stopped midway.

"What if the principal is going to contact my father?" he thought to himself and felt helpless again. Gabriel was a powerful man that could be really convincing. The boy knew how the principal often reacted irrationally and not in favor of the students. Would he even believe him? The more he thought about it, the more he didn't want to tell him anymore. The principal was probably the wrong person to turn to in a situation like this. He turned around frustrated and walked to his classroom. 

Ms. Bustier, his teacher, would surely understand and somehow help him. She was always nice and respectful towards everyone, no matter what. He grasped his last signs of hope. She would know what to do.

He walked as fast as he could to the classroom and knocked on the door. When he heard the voice telling him to come in, all his hope immediately turned into fear. To his bad luck it wasn't Ms. Bustier, but Ms. Mendeleiev that was teaching at the moment. She wasn't exactly the type of a person that showed sympathy for her students. This really wasn't a situation where he felt like he could trust her, but on the other hand, did he have any other option? 

He apparently waited too long to open the door, because she did it herself and was standing in front of him.

“Mr. Agreste, is there a reason you came late to my class?” she sounded annoyed, but also surprised. 

The boy wanted to tell someone so bad, but he suddenly felt weak and ashamed. He noticed the class whispering and looking at him and it made him panic. 

“I’m sorry, I overslept.” He didn't know why he had lied. He did it almost reflexively, like he was trying to protect himself from something. It somehow felt safer than telling her what really happened. 

His teacher was looking at him with worry in her eyes. His voice sounded really weak and broken. Everyone was staring at him and it made him really uncomfortable. 

“Well then, please go sit down.” She walked back to her desk and wrote something down. Adrien slowly walked to his seat and sat down next to his friend Nino. He wasn't ready for the pain that would come with it and let out a little cry. Everyone's eyes were still focused on his presence, which made him feel even worse.

"Yo dude, are you ok?" He heard Nino whisper to him. "This is the second time you came late to school in 2 weeks. That's not very A+ student of you" the boy in glasses laughed a little, but immediately stopped when he took a better look at his friend. The blonde boy was really not looking fine and he couldn't stop shaking. He was close to breaking down, but hearing his best friend's voice gave him a sense of comfort. His familiar, friendly face made Adrien want to tell him everything. 

"Nino, I...." Just as he was about to respond, Ms. Mendeleiev interrupted them. 

"Mr. Agreste, first you come late to my class and now you are interrupting it with talking." She was obviously annoyed. "If this continues I have to send you to the principal's office and contact your father."

Adrien immediately froze up when he heard the word "father".

"No, it won't happen again! I promise!" 

He realized he had said it really loud and panicked. Nino was looking at him worried and even his teacher was surprised.

"Well... Just make sure to keep your promises" she said and turned back to her lecture.

The boy felt goosebumps on his skin just because of someone mentioning "promises". His dad unfortunately didn't keep any.

He wanted to talk to his friend. He wanted to tell someone so badly. He wasn't really sure why he hadn't just told Ms. Mendeleiev when he had a chance, but it was too late now. He didn't want to interrupt her class again and decided to wait for the break. 

It was a double class and the teenager couldn't concentrate at all. His mind always went back to that night and it was making him dizzy. It was almost impossible to keep it together, he just felt like crying. His whole body hurt so much it was hard to stay still in his seat.

The bell finally rang, starting a 15-minute lunch break. Everyone left the classroom and the boy took a risk to stand up as well. He almost fell over, but a hand grabbing his arm saved him. Usually he wouldn't mind, but this time he panicked and backed off. He turned around fast, scared of who could it be, but it was just his best friend. Nino looked really concerned. 

"Hey dude, did something happen? You seem really out of it and..." the boy in the cappy touched the back of his head and smiled nervously to make the next words sound less rude, "You really look like shit, bro" 

The blonde boy was looking at his friend, not knowing how to react. He knew he looked bad but for even other people to notice, he must've looked really, really bad. 

"I..." he couldn't find any words. 

Their conversation was interrupted by his stomach growling. He was hungry, probably from the exhaustion and the fact he had thrown up two times in the morning. 

He turned red and looked away in embarrassment. For some reason it made him really uncomfortable. He didn't want his best friend to see him being pathetic like this. 

"Let's go grab some snacks, bro. It sure looks like someone forgot their breakfast" Nino smiled softly.

"Y...yeah… Let's go." He really had to fight with his urge to cry. Lahiffe was really nice, per usual - but this time it felt a lot more significant.

They slowly walked to the cafeteria. Nino got himself a sandwich and Adrien wanted one as well, but his stomach was hurting so bad he wasn't sure if he would be able to eat it without throwing up. He bought a croissant instead and they walked to a nearby bench. When they sat down, the pain striked again. It was impossible for Adrien to hide discomfort on his face. His friend noticed that something was wrong and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Adrien, bro… You know you can tell me anything. I'm here for you if you need me." He had never seen him act like this before. It was obvious that something was up, but it seemed like Adrien didn't feel like talking about it.

"Yeah… I…" The blonde boy couldn't take it anymore. He started crying. 

Nino was stunned. He had no idea what to do. He had never seen his best friend this devastated, let alone crying. It took him completely by surprise. 

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry" he was whispering and quietly sobbing. Why was he saying that? 

Since the boy in glasses wasn't sure what to think anymore, he just hugged him. Hugging wasn't something new between them, they've been doing it a lot in the past, but that time it felt completely different. He quietly held him and let him cry, while trying to make sense of the situation.

The bell rang and Nino felt his friend tense up in his arms. It was obvious that he didn't want to go back to class in this state.

"Whatever this is... It's more important than school right now" He couldn't just leave his best friend alone. 

Adrien felt relieved for a split second, but then got immediately horrified. He remembered what Ms. Mendeleiev had told him. "If this continues I have to contact your father." The blonde boy couldn't take this stress. He didn't want to see him, even think about him. If the situation wasn't bad enough already, he saw Alya and Marinette walking towards them. He was still crying, looking panicked and pathetic. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, especially not them. He tried to stand up and wipe his tears away, he didn't want to seem weak in front of his friends. But the pain screwed up his plans, sending a shock through his whole body immediately after. He heard voices around him, but lost touch with reality. He wasn't sure what was happening anymore. The last thing he saw before he fainted was Nino grabbing him again and Alya along with Marinette running in their direction.

Gabriel was standing in his office with a glass of whisky in hand. He was observing his son's pictures on the wall, and was completely lost in thought. He recalled the times when those photos were taken. Adrien was healthy and happy, his mother was still alive and cheering for him in many photo shoots. He would never stay completely alone. Always when he wanted to just be with someone, he would come to her knowing she couldn't refuse. His father wasn't the same. More and more pills found their way inside the man's mouth. He was taking them slowly, and swallowing them even slower. He tried to focus on those beautiful faces in the frame, but it only made it worse. He didn't plan it at all, he just found those painkillers inside his night table. He was using them right after their loss, he couldn't sleep. And the feeling of frustration, anger and guilt were making his head spin.

He felt weaker, so he carefully sat on the ground. He didn't know how many he took, how many were left in the package, or how many more he should take to just fall asleep...

He suddenly heard his phone ringing at the other end of the office. He tried to ignore it, but it only got louder and louder. He just waited until it stopped. Then he sighed in relief. But not even a minute later, the ringtone was back. This time Gabriel felt too frustrated not to answer. He stood up slowly, trying not to fall over, and headed in the phone’s direction. He felt his chest heating up when he looked at the screen. It was Adrien's teacher. The man had to at least try to sound professional. He cleared his throat and finally picked up.

"Good morning Ms. Mendeleiev, how can I help you?"

"Good Morning Mr. Agreste. Are you busy perhaps?"

"N-no, no, I was just... Reading some paper."

"I want to inform you that your son Adrien passed out during the lunch break" the man opened his eyes wider. He didn't even know that the boy went to school. He didn't hear him leave the house. This one sentence opened so many scenarios in his drugged head.

"P-passed out?"

"He's fine, he's laying in the nurse office at the moment and trying to gather strength. He seems kinda off lately, he was late to class two times the past two weeks. For other students this behavior wouldn't be this surprising, but not for Adrien. He's never late."

"Yes, I understand your concerns..."

"Is it possible for you to pick him up and take him home, sir? The nurse said that he won't be able to attend classes in this state."

"Yes, I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Very well. I am not his parent, but I recommend taking him to the doctor as fast as possible, sir"

"Of course. I'll take care of him. Thank you for the notification, Ms. Mendeleiev. Until later." he finished the sentence and ended the call. He felt like everything around him was spinning in circles. His actions started to show consequences. He wasn't sure if his son had already told someone, but it was very unlikely.

Now he had to do everything that was in his power to change his appearance. He knew he shouldn't drive after drinking and drugging himself, but he had no choice. He didn't want anyone else or the ambulance to intervene.

He looked in the giant mirror next to the wall. Seeing his own face almost made him throw up. He couldn't look at himself, he couldn't look at the person he hated the most. But he had to, for the sake of Adrien. He fixed his clothes, washed his face, combed his hair, and even if he spent only a few minutes on this process, he already looked tolerable. He took his keys and quickly found his way into the garage. 

When Adrien woke up, he was laying in the nurse's office. He tried to sit up but couldn't. His whole body was still hurting really badly. He noticed the nurse standing on the other side of the room. She turned around and smiled. 

"How are we feeling?" she said in a calming voice. The boy didn't know how to answer. She came over and gave him a cup of water. "Here, drink something, your body needs fluids after fainting. I also put some painkillers for you on the table". He slowly pushed himself up in the hospital bed and grabbed the cup and the pain medicine. He was shaking really badly. The nurse was looking at him concerned. "You poor thing… I looked over you and it seems you passed out from exhaustion." she came closer to the bed and sat down in a nearby chair. "If it's not too hard for you, can you tell me what happened?" she asked patiently.

"This is my chance," the boy thought. "If i tell her what happened, I don't have to live through this pain anymore." 

He tried to say something but the words wouldn't come out. For a split second, he felt regret for wanting to tell someone. If he told people, what would happen to his father, what would happen to him? He decided to stay quiet about it for now.

"My...my stomach was hurting and I tried to get up and got dizzy."

The nurse nodded. She got up to grab some other pills. 

"Take those vitamins too. They'll help you feel better in no time."

The teenager gladly took them. He was happy for anything that could ease the pain. 

"The school contacted your father, he should be here any minute now to pick you up." 

Adrien tensed up. They had contacted him… He felt sick and leaned his back against the bed. He was too exhausted to make sense of this situation. He closed his eyes for a moment when he suddenly heard a door opening.

"Good morning, Mr. Agreste'' he heard the nurse say. He flinched and couldn't look up, he didn't want to see the man. He couldn't stop shaking. Panic was spreading in his body, but there was nothing he could do. He wasn't paying attention to anything that was said. The boy noticed the man coming closer. 

Gabriel finally arrived, and the short trip went pretty well. His car had so much assistance that even if he wasn't fully focused on the road, he somehow managed not to break any traffic regulations. He met his son’s teacher at the school entrance, and she led him to the nurse’s office. When he walked inside the room, he finally got to see Adrien. The boy was sitting on a bed, holding a cup of water in his hands. He was shaking, but hearing someone enter the office made him flinch. He probably knew who it was, even if his eyes were focused on the floor. 

"Good morning, Mr. Agreste," the nurse said almost immediately. Everyone knew who he was. Adrien gulped hearing those words. The cup in his hands was trembling so hard he was very close to spilling all of it on the floor.

"Good morning. Can you tell me what happened?" he asked with his usual, calm voice. He got closer to his son, but didn't touch him. Just looked at his pathetic appearance.

"He wanted to go to class but passed out as soon as he got up. This is what his friend said" she explained. "He seems weak and his stomach hurts. I gave him painkillers and some vitamins, but that's all I can do."

"I'll take care of the rest," the man said. It sent shivers down Adrien's spine.

"Of course. He's already excused from all of today's lessons as well" She looked at the boy, empathetically, but worried about his behavior. "He seems to be better, so taking him home shouldn't be a problem, sir"

"Can he walk?"

"I'm not sure, but it'll be safer to secure him anyway"

"Alright. Thank you for taking care of him." he added. 

"That's my job" The woman wasn't really sure why the situation felt so tense, so she just smiled at them hesitantly. 

The man got even closer to his son, which was making the boy incredibly uncomfortable. He took the cup from Adrien’s shaking hands, put it aside and carefully placed both of his hands on the boy's arms. The teenager flinched so hard he made a little panic sound. Gabriel quickly shushed him.

"Stand up, Adrien. We're going home" he said quietly. He didn't want the boy to reject him, so he tried his best to make his position clear. His son looked paranoid and weak, he had almost no control over himself anyway. He tried to get up and he would have fallen if not for his father's hands on his arms. He wasn't happy about the man touching him at all, but he had no other choice. When the boy was fully standing, Gabriel pulled him closer, almost like he was going to hug him. It wasn't a nice experience for both of them. The man started moving towards the door, with his son next to him. It wasn't perfect, but it worked.

"Goodbye, and thank you once again." He said before walking out of the room.

"No problem. I hope you two stay in good health!"

When they left the office, the man noticed a few teenagers sitting near the door. He didn't see them when he entered the room, but he couldn't bother to pay them more attention. He just wanted his son away from this place as fast as possible. He saw the boy looking at them with despair in his eyes. The man quickly turned him in the other direction. He wasn't sure if he could trust this situation, he didn't want anyone to suspect a thing. His actions looked very paranoid, but he himself didn't notice.

Adrien felt pathetic and weak. He didn't want his parent to touch him right now, he wanted to scream and tell people to save him, but he didn't. Something in his mind was telling him to just go with it and endure it for now. 

Gabriel walked with him by his side in complete silence. He felt him shaking almost like he was having a fewer. His steps were crooked and clumsy, the man needed to constantly straighten him up to keep his balance. This scene was rather unusual and some students started staring, but most of them had lessons at the time, so the hallway was mostly empty. The main exit wasn't far away and Gabriel, along with his son, finally reached the car. He opened the door and helped him to place himself on the seat. For this task, touching Adrien’s body was unfortunately required. The boy had no time to panic, because the moment he sat down, he felt a stabbing pain in his body. He groaned desperately. He was so tired of this. The man decided to ignore it and just closed the door. He had no idea what to do, what to say. What to feel about his child's suffering that he had caused and still was causing.

They were driving for a few minutes. It was quiet and awkward. The boy looked so weak. If he wasn't resting his head on the car door, he would probably pass out again. He just looked overall miserable. He didn't dare to even glance in his father's direction. He just hoped the trip would end soon, but it seemed like it was taking forever.

"Why would you go to school in this state?" Gabriel's low tone finally broke the silence. 

Adrien flinched and his head slided from the place he was resting it on.

He didn't answer. He didn't know how to answer. 

Gabriel couldn't even look at his son. He felt a huge dread in his chest, that was growing and growing. He didn't know if starting a conversation would help in any way. He just wanted to say something, anything.

"How are you feeling...?" 

"..." The boy felt a lump in his throat. His mouth was a bit open, but no words were coming out. He couldn't believe those questions. Or anything his father had done in the past few days. His brain wasn't processing this situation correctly, especially in this state. He couldn't believe that his parent would pretend to care after all that happened. He tried to speak, but both of them were left with silence again. As soon as the anger and frustration came, it went away again. It was replaced by the feeling of emptiness. He didn't know how to deal with any of this.

"Of course you don't want to talk to me... What was I thinking...? Why would you want that...?" the man sighed in a shaky voice. He tried to focus on the road, or at least keep his trembling hands on the wheel, but it wasn't an easy task. He still felt drunk and dizzy from the pills, his movements and behavior surely looked worrying. "After what-what your mockery of a father did to you, you know...?" he muttered to himself in a low voice, but Adrien could hear every single word.

The boy didn't know how to react. He felt like this wasn't real, like nothing up to this point was reality. All of this at once was too much. He wanted to hate Gabriel with all his being, but for some reason he didn't. 

Out of nowhere, a car coming from a byroad cut their way. The man needed to act fast and stepped on the breaks, which caused both of them to jump in place. It was a miracle there was no car behind them, because they would crash for sure. Gabriel's assistance didn't work for some reason and he was furious, but also glad he woke up from his horrid state in time.

"FUCKING GARBAGE" he screamed and hit the engine. The boy almost cried from panic and hide his hands on his face when his father acted so violently again.

The man was still shocked after what just happened and decided to pull over. He needed to calm down. He was breathing heavily. He observed the guy that almost crashed into them with disgust coloring his face. Everything seemed to be against him. 

He finally looked in his son’s direction. He was sobbing uncontrollably with his face in his shaking hands. He looked so helpless and fragile, crying from fear like that. The man felt like doing the same. He was trying to fight it, he didn't want to show his raw, pathetic emotions, but it happened anyway. He rested his forehead on the wheel and felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He started crying, but his behavior wasn't even slightly similar to Adrien's. He was a grown man at fault, acting like a little child. He didn't know what to do, what to say, how to fix anything. He was so tired.

His son finally looked in his direction with surprise coloring his face. Seeing his father like that was so surreal he didn't feel like crying anymore. He wanted to scream. His kind nature was telling him to try and comfort him in any way, but why would he do that? This man had hurt him so bad and so many times before. Besides, he was too weak to let out a single word, let alone to become someone's emotional support. That was what he needed himself at the moment. The boy turned his head away and stared out the window, listening to his father's cries. It made him tear up again. He closed his eyes, he didn't want to see or hear his parent like this. What was he thinking? Was he trying to make him feel even worse? If that was his plan, it was working.

After some time, the sobs fell silent. Gabriel straightened up and looked ahead. His face was wet, but he lacked any sensations. He used his shawl to wipe the tears away, and quickly came back to his state from before. He might've looked calm, but the chaos in his head felt very loud. He wasn't sure if there was anything that could fix him. 

Both of them couldn't stand to look in each other's direction. The engine started again and they drove home in silence.

When they arrived, they quickly parted. Adrien slowly got out of the car and tried to walk to his room, but it was still hard to move. His father didn't help him this time either, but the boy was glad he didn't have to bear his touch anymore. When he reached the place and closed the door, he felt so exhausted he sank down on the floor. 

He had noticed his parent's weird behavior in the car and even in school. The man had acted like a completely different person. Adrien wasn't used to him losing control, looking panicked and distressed like he did in those situations, but he didn't want to think about that any longer. It was hard for him to even deal with his own problems at the moment. He was glad the man left him alone, but he didn't feel any safer. He knew Gabriel could've paid him a visit at any moment, but for some reason he didn't think that would happen. Not after what he saw that day. 

The boy decided to look at his phone. He had over 30 messages, which surprised him. It was the first time he got that many, but felt too exhausted to even read them. He decided to lay down on the bed. He didn't even have enough power left to undress. He was just laying there, feeling empty and soon fell asleep.

When he woke up he felt slightly better. He still hadn't eaten anything, but at least the pain was barely noticeable. The painkillers worked. He looked at the clock and realized that it was already 5 pm. He had slept for at least 7 hours after he came back from school. He decided to take a shower. Even though he still felt weak, he somehow managed to get to the bathroom. As he was undressing, he realized there was blood in his boxers and almost puked again. He wasn't really surprised, but seeing it disgusted him nonetheless. He quickly took a shower and put on different clothes. Wearing long pants and a thick hoodie felt like a good outfit choice at the moment, it made him feel safer.

He went back to his bed and laid down. After some time of intense thinking, he finally decided to look at his phone.

40 messages and 3 missed calls. 2 of the calls were from his photo studio. He had totally forgotten that he had a modeling job that day, but he couldn't bother. They had probably contacted his father as well, which made Adrien feel dizzy, but he quickly looked at the last missed call. It was from Nino. Most of the messages were from him and some of his other friends. He felt too weak to call anyone, but he started to read the texts.

Most were from his worried classmates asking if he was ok, others just assumed he was sick and sent him a little "get well soon". His best friend had sent almost 20 messages asking what happened and how he was feeling. Adrien felt like crying again. It was the first time he had an accident like that since he went to public school. Him randomly losing consciousness like that - it must've looked serious in the eyes of other students and his friends. He wasn't used to people caring for him this much.

The boy started typing a reply.

**Nino**

**5:16pm** "Hey, I'm fine… I'm home now, in my bed" 

His friend responded almost immediately.

**5:16pm** "Yo dude, I was so worried about you! I almost had a straight up heart attack in school when you fainted like that! I'm glad to hear from you, for a moment i was worried you had actually died bro"

Adrien had to laugh. The way his friend used "bro", "dude" and other nicknames even when he was texting was really funny to him. They texted a little back and forth for a while and it made the boy feel better. Most of the messages weren't that serious, but Nino wasn't stupid. He knew something was up and wanted answers.

**5:25pm** "Hey dude… If it's ok, can I ask you something?"

The blonde boy noticed that the conversation became more pensive and it made him a bit nervous, but he let it happen. He knew it would have come to this at some point.

**5:26pm** "Sure, ask ahead" 

It took Nino a while to respond. When he finally did, Adrien wasn't sure how to answer.

**5:30pm** "So… I've noticed you were looking rather uncomfortable when your old man came and picked you up… Panicked even"

The boy was staring at the words for a long time. Of course his best friend would notice something like this. Nino knew that Gabriel wasn't that good of a father in the first place, but he had realized something seemed different.

The boy took too long to respond, because his friend had already sent another message.

**5:31pm** "I also noticed you were wearing a sweater… Which is kind of unusual for you, I mean… It's not even that cold outside yet. Like you do you, but you know..."

Was it that obvious to others how uncomfortable he felt around his father? He wanted to tell his best friend so bad. He wanted to share this with someone else. He knew Nino would understand and try to help. But Adrien suddenly remembered the man crying in the car. It confused him. He wanted to just leave him behind, but what would happen to both of them? Would he just never see him again? He was his father after all... And the teenager felt like he had no one else left. Besides that, he found out many times how cruel Gabriel could be. Getting Nino involved in this mess probably wouldn't end up well for his best friend. 

He was conflicted, every option seemed wrong. Nothing made sense. It frustrated him.

He decided to stay silent for now. It felt like this would only cause more problems, but Adrien promised himself to deal with it later.

**5:35pm** "Oh yeah I was uncomfortable cause I felt sick, don't worry!"

It was only half the truth.

**5:36pm** "I felt really cold this morning and that's why I decided to put the sweater on! I probably had a fever."

The boy was glad that people couldn't see emotions over text, because he was feeling miserable. He hated lying, especially to his best friend. Nino didn't seem very convinced, but he decided to leave the topic. It calmed Adrien down, but not as much as he would like to.

**5:43pm** "I think I'm going to sleep now, I still feel pretty sick. Don't worry about me, I'll feel better soon. Goodnight!" 

The conversation finally ended. Adrien felt like crying again. He wanted to see Nino and talk to him, but he couldn't. He didn't even know how much he would be able to tell him. He slowly got up to drink some water from the bathroom.

When he laid down again he noticed that he still had other messages. He quickly looked over them. His chinese and fencing teachers wished him a speedy recovery, which was nice, but he didn't inform them about his condition. It seemed like his father did it for him. He found the man's decision very unusual since he was very particular when it came to his son's additional lessons, but at least the boy didn't have to worry about them for a while.

He had only 2 messages left and they were from an unknown number. He started to read them.

**10:42am** "Hi Adrien, this is Marinette.-" 

Adrien stopped for a second. He suddenly felt pathetic. Did Marinette see him in that miserable state too? It was embarrassing.

**10:42am** "-I asked Nino for your number. I'm sorry I am texting you without warning, but I got really worried in school when you fainted. I just wanted to ask if everything's ok?"

The boy felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't deal with the kindness of his friends. He was already really confused, but seeing them that worried about him made him frustrated. He wanted to tell them so bad, but his own mind was going against him. He was too paranoid that something bad was going to happen, something even worse than this whole situation. He just didn't want his friends to be involved.

The second message from Marinette made Adrien sob even louder. 

**10:45am** "Since we saw you pass out, we quickly called for the nurse and came with her. She said that maybe you didn't eat much, so we put our lunches in your school bag. I packed some of my dad's macarons in there too! We couldn't stay long enough to tell you in person, so I just wanted to inform you. Sorry again for texting you so suddenly, I hope you'll get better soon!"

He couldn't believe he had such incredible friends. He sat there for a moment, lost in thought, but finally gathered all strength to answer.

**5:53pm** "Thank you so much Marinette! Don't worry, I'm fine now! I was just feeling dizzy because of the fever. Thank you so much for your kind gesture, you guys are really good friends!"

He didn't know what else to add. He was truly grateful, just too weak to come up with anything significant. He hoped it was enough.

The boy put his phone on his bedside table and laid down again, looking at the ceiling. He didn't feel as miserable as before. Suddenly his stomach started growling and he quickly remembered Marinette's words. He stood up again and went over to his school bag. His eyes lightened up and he couldn't help but smile a little when he noticed a paper box on top of his books. It contained some macarons, the croissant he had bought, Nino's sandwich and some peanut butter cookies, which were Alya's favorite. His hands were shaking, he'd never felt more grateful. He slowly reached for a cookie and started eating. His stomach still felt a bit funny, so he decided to start with something small. It made him so happy he felt tears in the corners of his eyes again. He thought he was acting a little pathetic, crying the whole day like this - but at least this time was from happiness. After all these painful weeks, he finally felt a little better. He was very glad he didn't have to go down to get any food. He wasn't ready to see his father again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Be sure to leave some feedback, it really makes us motivated and just puts smiles on our gremlin little faces.  
> Next chapter coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> We waited for some time to finally post it and wrote a major part of the story already.  
> We’re excited to see your feedback anyway! The story is still updating.


End file.
